PinkyPromise
by MisreadSoul
Summary: "Logan and James ran their hardest to meet each other in the park. Logan's parents had been fighting and Logan called the first person to pop up in his head" Pre-Jagan, i guess, first chapter. Rated K for the smallest of small amount of cussing. Seriously. I think I only put one cuss word in there. But there may be more later so, better safe than sorry! Read, review, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! I was utterly terrified to post this but life is full of taking chances so. Hopefully, I can get the hang of this soon and not get any bad reviews that will totally crush my self-esteem. If this goes well, I might post the other part to this.Pinky-Promise

Logan and James ran their hardest to meet each other in the park.

Logan's parents had been fighting and Logan called the first person to pop up in his head. James. James was Logan's best friend. He was always there for Logan when Logan needed him, just as Logan was always there when James needed him.

When they reached each other, they were breathing hard and sweating like crazy. But they still held on tight to each other for comfort. When their breathing was under control and their sweating had dies down due to the cool, crisp air of the night, that's when 7-year-old Logan broke down and began to cry.

It was like Logan's legs wouldn't support him anymore because then he fell to his knees with James' arms still wrapped around him.

"It's okay, Logie, everything will be okay." James soothed. Logan hiccupped a sob and barriers his face in James' chest. James rubbed up and down the smaller boy's back. Logan pulled himself closer to James. He let the soothing sound of James' heart beat calm him down.

"T-they d-don't want me t-to be w-with you, Jamie." Logan hiccupped between sobs. James stopped rubbing Logan's back and pulled away from the tight embrace. Logan's eyes pooled with tears again as they got wider.

"Do you hate me now?" Logan whispered, afraid the answer was yes.

"What! No, of course not, Logie. I could never hate you." James sighed, "So that's what they're fighting about?"

Logan nodded, "Mmhm." Logan sniffed and leaned against James, who wrapped his arms back around Logan and pulled him closer. "Mommy says that I shouldn't be taken away from you because we're best friends. But Daddy says that I spent _too_ much time with you."

"Oh." James said.

Logan scrunched up his face in confusion, "But he used words I didn't understand too."

"Like what?" James asked curiously.

"Um, like…" Logan tapped his chin with his 1st finger to think. "Like gay. What does that even mean?" Logan could feel James shrug in response.

"And um… con…demed I think. Yeah, he said I'd be condemned to Hell." Logan sniffed as tears stung his eyes, "Daddy says God hates people like what we might grow up to be if we keep hanging out with each other." He wiped at the unshed tears fiercely. James tightened his grip on Logan as he tried to hold back his tears.

"N-no. That's n-not true. God can hate me; But He could never hate you. You're too amazing." James said.

Logan chuckled a little. "God could never _ever_ hate you, Jamie. You're too wonderful. And funny!" Logan pocked James in the stomach.

"Hay!" James protested, "Don't do that!"

Logan looked up at him with a mischievous grin on his face. "_Why?_" Logan pocked James again before running out of James' arms.

"Catch me if you can!" Logan yelled, running down the hill they were on.

"Logan!" James yelled, "No fair!" James took off after Logan.

Logan ran behind a tree to hide from James. He peeked his head from behind the tree to see if James was close by. When he turned back, he was met by James with a smirk on his face.

"Found ya!" James yelled before tackling Logan onto the grass. The boys fell onto the grass in a heap of giggles and "hay's!" James had pinned Logan down and Logan squirmed under him.

"Hay! You cheated!" Logan yelled, through he wasn't really mad. James knew this. He stopped pinning Logan's arms down, but kept both knees planted firmly on either side of Logan.

James threw his fist in the air and shouted, "Revenge!" up to the sky.

Logan giggled at the dramatic 8-year-old before pushing him off and standing up. He wiped his hand on his jeans before pulling up the taller brunette.

The boys looked at each other for a little while.

"I can't." Logan said.

"Can't what?" James asked.

"I can't leave you. I need you Jamie. You're my best friend. No matter what my daddy says. I love you."

"I love you too, Logie. And I don't want you to leave me." James sighed, "So does this mean your daddy hates me now?"

Logan shook his head. "No. I don't think he hates you. I guess he just doesn't want us to be hated by God for some reason."

James looked down. "Ok." He knew there was more to it than that. He just didn't know _what_. He looked up when he heard Logan sniff and saw him wipe some tears away. James instantly wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan responded almost immediately and hugged back. He gave a shaky sigh before he looked up at James.

"Jamie, promise me that we'll always be best friends, no matter what."

"Of course, Logie. I promise. No matter what." James assured him.

Logan held up his pinky, "Pinky-promise?" James loped his pinky with Logan's.

"Always and forever."

Okay, cute? Yes? No? Like I said before, I would only post the second part if I get good reviews. I accept criticisms (THEY'RE NEEDED!) but be gentle on me. I'll grow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, I actually got some reviews! And they were so nice! Thank you to all those who commented, I appreciate it SOO much! And the guest who commented on separating my authors note from the story, yeah I'm not sure what happened with that… I did but, guess my computer's just fluffed up… Part 2: Always and Forever

* * *

Logan and James ran to reach each other, now 8 years later, at the very same spot that they met the first time the issue came up. Only now both Logans _and _James' parents were involved.

Since making that promise all those years ago to always be best friends and stick together not matter what, they've kept it. The only thing that really changed was what their friendship blossomed into. They always knew they loved each other, even as kids. But the term "I love you" played a much different role in their lives over the years.

Since that night, Logan would meet James in the same spot every night. And while his mom figured out what was happening after about a week, his dad remained oblivious for about a month and a half. But unfortunately, he did find out one night on Logans birthday. And that was the night James' parents got involved too. They were both terrified that their parents would separate them for good this time. James' dad was just as religious as Logans and apparently had a "feeling" something was going on between them. It was their mothers' who had convinced their dads to let them be. (And you just don't say "no" to James' mom).

When Logan was 14 and James was 15, they started a secret relationship.

It seemed like all Hell broke loose after their parents found out: Both their dads had ganged up on their moms in a fit of rage for "Encouraging a sinful act to take place", their moms argued with each other about who's son started what, both parents fighting with each other. James and Logan knew that their parents would find out sooner or later. But they didn't know how soon '_soon_' would be. They had been together for only a year and a half, now 15 and 16, they both ran to be with each other. They knew their parents were close behind.

"James!" Logan ran into James' arms happily with tears running down his face, which was now paler than usual.

"Logie! Oh, God, I missed you!"

"Jamie, my parents are following me, we don't have much time."

"I know we don't- mine are following me too." James and Logan held onto each other for dear life.

"Look, Logie," James looked down into Logans soft chocolate-brown eyes, "I love you. So much. They're going to try and tare us apart. Don't let them. I-I need to know you love me enough to never let this break us apart." Tears stung James' eyes as he spoke.

"I love you too, Jamie, no matter what. Nothing will _ever _tare us apart." Logan let his tears flow freely and buried his face into James' chest. And just like when they were kids, Logan held up his pinky. "P-pinky promise?" Logan looked up into James' eyes.

James sniffed before giving a weak smile, "A-always and forever." He said, looping his pinky with Logan's. Logan smiled and intertwined their fingers. They kissed briefly before holding each other tightly. They were just about to let go of each other so they could run before their parents could get to them.

But seconds later, before they could, they both felt tense arms wrap around their waists to try to pull them apart. They immediately gripped onto each other's arms to keep from slipping up.

"Dad, no! Stop, please!" Logan yelled at his dad. Logan's dad had pulled him far enough that James and Logan would no longer be touching. "Dad! Put me down, please! James!" Logan begged as he fought against his father's grip and reached for James.

"Logan! No! Dad, let me go! Stop! Please! Don't!" James managed to get out of his dad's grip and ran to Logan, who was still struggling to get away. He reached for Logan and Logan reached for him. James took hold of Logan's hands, stopping Logan's dad in his tracks, and tried to pull him away from his dad. Logan held on to James desperately and used him to pry himself away.

They both pulled hard, and they were so close, but Logan's dad was just the slightest bit stronger and managed to yank Logan from James' grasp. James fell back and Logan screamed for his dad to let him go. James stared after Logan's kicking and screaming form in a bit of a haze.

"Jamie, please!" Logan's plea snapped James out of his daze and he scrambled to his feet to run after Logan again, only to be stopped by two pairs of arms pulling him back.

"No!" James yelled, "Mom, Dad, let, me, GO! Logan!"

"Enough! James, stop with this sinful nonsense now!" James' dad yelled at James, hovering over him.

"_NOT _if you take Logan away from me." James snapped back stubbornly, angrier than he's ever been. Anger surged through his dad's eyes.

"How _DARE _you talk to your father that way you ungrateful brat!" With that, James' dad raised his hand and slapped James clear across the face. The sound echoed through the dark and empty park. James looked at his dad with wide, tear filled eyes as he lifted his hand to his stinging cheek. Even his mom was starring at her husband in shock. _Had he really just done that?_

Logan's dad winced slightly at the sound but kept walking along side his wife, who was sniffling and trying to hold back her tears.

Logan, however, completely froze in his father's grip. The sound of James being slapped repeatedly echoed through his mind, anger slowly boiling up inside of him. Tears streamed down his face that was now _even paler. _His dad now carried Logan back to the car as if carrying a statue.

James screamed once and Logan suddenly forced himself away from his dad with a hard push. The sudden action had caught both of his parents off guard and they weren't able to grab on to Logan before he bolted towards James.

Logan got to James, out of breath, and pushed his dad out of the way. James' dad backed away surprised, and- though he would _never_ admit it- impressed at Logan's action. Logan inspected James' face and found a red mark on his tan face. Logan caressed the mark on James' cheek. James opened his eyes and looked up at Logan. He smiled softly at Logan. Logan smiled back just as softly.

James reached up to wipe away a stray tear from Logan's face and kept it there. They stared each other in the eyes- and Logan would've bent down and kissed James lightly on the lips had he not remembered who it was surrounding him.

But, the moment was interrupted by the voice of James' dad, "Get _away _from my son." He demanded. Logan turned and glared at James' dad. James sat up beside Logan, ready to jump in if his dad tried anything.

"No." Logan said firmly. "If you _ever _hurt him like that again, I'll,"

"You'll _what_?" James' dad cut him off "_Cry_? And just _who _are you to tell me what I can and can't do with my own son?" James, who had been smiling at Logan's assertiveness until his dad cut him off, narrowed his eyes at his dad.

"Now, leave. My. Son. Al. lone." He said, separating "alone" into 2 syllables. He reached to pull Logan away, but James stopped him.

"No," James growled with so much anger in his voice that it even made Logan jump back and look at him. "If you so much as _touch, _Logan, you. Will. Pay." His dad stood up and looked down at the two boys holding hands and smiling at each other. He shook his head in disgust.

It was kind of sweet when he looked at them, but it was still wrong. "So, you choose this… this _gay_ over me, over _God_?" James' dad said dramatically.

James rolled his eyes. "I never _said_ I was choosing _Logan_ over anyone."

"And just _what_ do you call _this_?" His dad retorted.

"Standing up for someone I _love._" James said firmly.

"I can't believe this," His dad mumbled.

"Well I just said it." James mumbled under his breath, causing Logan to smile at him. James' mom just sat back and watched it all happen silently. At this point, James and Logan had already stood up and were wrapped in each other's arms.

Logan's parents had finally gotten there and his dad was arguing with James' dad about where this'll lead to and who started what and how they could possibly could "fix" this. Their moms were on the ground trying to comfort each other, also apologizing for everything, (_except _James' and Logan's behavior). Meanwhile, James and Logan started walking away from the situation.

It wasn't set and stone _where_ they were going; they just walked. And they didn't care where they ended up, so long as it was with each other.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That took me a little while to finish! Distractions distractions dictating my actions! Eek! O, well, there might be another part to this one too, but I don't know, I'm working on it, but… I don't know how that'll turn out… We'll see! Again, thank you fro the reviews! Now can I get some for this one too? Come on… look at that review button, waiting to be pressed… you know you want too…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And Pinky-Promise lives on! I'm _so _sorry it took me so long but… _sigh_, life. Seriously, why is it that when I finally find something interesting to do with my life, _that's _when people decide they wanna "interact" with me, _EESH! _Anyway, special thanks to EmilyHenderson99, without whom this story would've ended! Thank you all who reviewed, I _seriously_ appreciate it. And, you don't have to, but to all the guests that review, if it isn't too much to ask, please leave a name so I can properly thank you. (Thank ya Noelle!) That would be LOVELY. I don't wanna leave anyone out. And if I do, I apologize in advanced. Okay, here's part 3. Enjoy!

As they where walking away, James and Logan began talking and coming up with the plan to run away.

They soon broke into a run, still holding hands, not even sure if they were actually going to go through with the plan. They just ran and soon found themselves at James' front door. By now their parents have stopped arguing and were going to start doing something about this.

They looked at each other, silently asking the other if they were sure. But at this point, they both willing to do anything if they could stay together.

James fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door. They ran inside and James locked the top and bottom lock. (The top lock required a separate key and his parents haven't gotten one yet because the thought never occurred to them).

After locking the door, up and down, James turned to Logan to find him standing there nervously. James smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug. Logan squeezed James before James gently pushed Logan back and looked him in the eyes.

"Logan, if we're going to do this, we need to do it now." He said gently but firmly. Logan smiled. James could see an unsure sureness (if that makes sense) lingering in Logan's eyes, followed my fear and determination.

"What first?" Logan asked.

"First, we pack." James replied.

"Okay," Logan said, "We should hurry." James nodded. Logan was right; they _did _need to hurry. They hadn't even decided where they were going to go yet.

"Right. Do you still remember where my room is?" James asked. Logan nodded. It's been so long since he's been here, but he still remembers as if it were yesterday. He ran down the hall, around the corner, and up the same set of stairs he ran up when they were little and playing tag.

James ran around throughout the living room and hurriedly grabbed, some water, money, the car keys, and a pack of gum- he had his wallet. He ran around upstairs just in case he left out anything.

He found Logan in his room, sitting on his bed. He smiled and walked in. "Did you get everything?" James asked. Logan smiled back and nodded. He swept his hand over everything he arranged on the bed: James' cloths folded and in one pile; James' necessary electronics and their chargers; some pictures that were taken when they were kids (and some secretly taken the years following). "Pictures?" James asked.

"For sentimental value." Logan replied.

In another pile, there was James' hair products; and in the last pile, James' allergy medicine and hygiene products.

James sat next to his boyfriend and squeezed him tightly. Logan squeezed back. James pulled Logan back a little and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Logan responded back and they kissed for a while, losing track of the little time they had left.

"_BANG, BANG, BANG!"_ James and Logan jumped apart at hearing the loud banging coming from downstairs.

"Damn!" James cursed.

"We must have been here too long," Logan panicked. "James, we need to go _now_!"

James jumped off the bed and grabbed the suite case that he always kept under his bed. He quickly put the suite case on the bed and began tossing everything in.

Logan scoffed, "James! That's so unorganized." He complained. James stopped and gave Logan a look.

"Sorry, force of habit." Logan said bashfully. James shook his head and continued throwing his things in the case. He closed the case and let out a breath of relief when everything fit. They heard more banging downstairs, followed by the sounds of their names being called by both of their dads and knew that they had to get out of there.

They went over to the window and looked down. The "vertical garden", as James put it, didn't have any flowers or leafs of any kind on it anymore. It was fall now and all of that had since been long gone.

"Okay, Logan," James said, turning to Logan, "I'm gonna climb down, and when I get down there, you need to throw down my suite case." Logan nodded as James gave him the case.

James put one leg out the window but stopped and looked back. He pulled the keys out of his pocket. "Guess I won't be needing these anymore." He said, tossing the keys on his bed. He then stepped out the window and on his vertical garden, climbing down it cautiously, Logan watched James the whole time. James looked around to make sure no one was there. He looked back up at Logan and gestured with his hands to drop the suite case.

Logan did so and watched it drop straight down to James. James caught it in what looked like a _really _painful catch. Logan winced as James lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Logan stepped out and started climbing down, just as the banging and shouting of their names got louder. Logan got so nervous that he lost his footing for a moment and slipped. Logan could hear James' sharp intake of breath from bellow and took a deep breath to calm down a bit.

"Be careful!" He heard James shout-whisper. He looked down at James and said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks!" He rolled his eyes and continued to climb down. He was almost down when one last huge bang scared him and he fell. Thankfully, James caught him.

"Oh my God, Logan, don't scare me like that!" James scolded.

"Well, sor_ry_!" James put Logan down and they made a run towards Logan's house, just as their dads got in the door. They could hear their names being called angrily in the background.

At Logan's house, they climbed up the same "garden" to Logan's bedroom window that James had to his. When they were kids, James had wanted to get one because he thought it was cool; and he begged Logan to convince his mom to get one too. That way, they could use it to talk to each other when they needed too (or when they just didn't wanna use the front door). When they started having problems with the whole hanging out thing, they were glad that neither of their parents remembered that it was there; though they never really used it— until now.

"Okay," Logan said, "This may be a problem."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, we can't climb up this with you suite case."

James chewed on his lip and thought for a moment. "Oh! Let's just hide it in the bushes and come back for it when we're done getting your stuff."

Logan smiled. "Good idea." They hurried and picked a spot that they thought would keep the case out of sight for the time being. Then they climbed up the garden, Logan first.

Once Logan was inside, he immediately went around his room and started grabbing thing he would need. There was no time to organize them, like he wanted to. He just tossed them on the bed in messy, un-kept piles.

James came up 20 seconds later and started helping. He looked under Logan's bed and found Logan's suite case, and then he began tossing in everything that Logan had already brought out/was bringing out.

"Logan, we can't afford to bring too much." James warned.

"I know I'm only bringing the essentials!" Logan shouted from the bathroom across the hall, even though his door and the bathroom door were open.

When Logan came back in the room, James looked at him in disbelief. He picked up a random book off of Logan's bed without looking at it. "Logan, I doubt you're going to need a book on," He paused to look at that cover, but couldn't because Logan quickly swiped it away; tossing it into his closet. James raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What was—?"

"Skip it." Logan said, cutting James off. James rolled his eyes and went back to packing. If they weren't in such a rush, he might of actually gone over there to see what that book was.

James had finally managed to get everything (with the exception of some of Logan's more unnecessary choices) into the suite case. He had some trouble because of all the cloths Logan had packed, including 3 _way_-too-big sweaters (not puffy big, oversized big) and 5 _way_-too-big t-shirts. But he didn't complain about that. He knew Logan liked to wear things that were way too big for him for comfort reasons.

Anything else would have to stay or be hand-held.

"Okay, Logan, I got it all, now we have to go." James said urgently.

"Okay, okay, I just need to grab the keys from the table in the hall." Logan said. They had closed the door so that any sounds they made would be muffled. When Logan and James got to the door, Logan swung it open, only to find his mom and James' mom standing on the other side.

"Whoa!" They both exclaimed. They backed away into Logan's room, bringing their hands together and holding on tightly, as their moms' stepped towards them. James' mom closed the door behind her and lent against it with her arms behind her back. Logan's mom stood beside her with her hands behind her back too; though it looked like she was hiding something.

James and Logan stood there and waiting for what their moms were going to do next. But nothing happened. That is until Logan spoke up.

"Look, mom," Logan began, but soon stopped after his mother's hand shot up to silence him. He looked up at James and gulped as he looked back at his mom.

With both hands back behind her back, Logan's mom stepped towards them until she was only a few inches away. James and Logan squeezed each other hands.

Slowly, Logan's mom's scarily blank expression melted into a gentle smile as she filled the remaining space between them with a hug. James and Logan tensed up for a little while before eventually relaxing. Logan's mom pulled away and stepped back a foot. James and Logan looked at each other again before turning their attention back to the two mothers standing there with small smiles.

"Um…" James said.

James' mom stepped up to them now. "Look, boys, there isn't any time to explain this, but you boys need to go _now_." She said.

"Yeah…" Logan said. Before he could say more, he had his backpack and car keys shoved at him.

"Wha-?"

"Logan, honey, no time to explain, you and James need to _go_." James' mom said.

"Did you just call me honey?" Logan thought out loud. James' mom smiled warmly

"Yes, I did. Now, take the car and go." She said.

"James would drive of course." Logan's mom added. James and Logan looked at each other for the third time and smiled at each other. They looked back at their moms, giving each respected mom a hug, before coming together in a group hug.

James' mom pulled away first. "Okay, now go! The car's outside and it's hidden a couple blocks away to the right of your," She pointed at Logan, "House so your father's won't see it."

"We'll go tell them we couldn't find you guys and that you'd already left." Logan's mom said. "Now go. I'll miss you sweet heart." She said, rubbing Logan's cheek.

"I'll miss you too sweet-y" James' mom said, stroking the cheek James got slapped on. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm so sorry, honey. This,"

James cut her off, "Mom. Calm down. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for this."

"Yeah," Logan said, moving next to James, "We don't blame either of you for any of this."

"We know." Logan's mom said. Just then they heard the door downstairs slam open.

Brook!" James' dad called

"Michele!" Logan's dad called.

"Have you two found them yet?" James' dad yelled from downstairs.

James and Logan started panicking. "Boys, boys!" Logan's mom yelled quietly, "Relax! We got this. Just, go."

"O-okay." Logan said. James and Logan went around the room and got Logan's things.

"Come on, Logan." James said, taking Logan's hand and walking to the window.

"Oh, wait!" Logan said, taking his hand away from James' and running to his closet. He moved aside the remaining cloths he had in his closet. There, on the top shelf, sat a small brown teddy bear with black, bead-like eyes and a yarn nose with some of the strings coming off of it. He grabbed it (also grabbing the "book" he had tossed into the closet secretly), and hurried to the window.

"Okay, ready."

"Whoa, wait, is that the teddy bear I gave you when we were little?" James asked, pointing to the slightly used-looking bear in Logan's hand.

"Y-yeah. It's, uh, my prized possession." Logan said bashfully, blushing slightly. James smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw…" Their moms' cooed. Logan blushed more while James smiled more.

"Brook?!" James' dad bellowed downstairs.

"Uh, no, they aren't here." James' mom yelled back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we looked everywhere." She paused and continued after hearing a grunt. "Now go!" She shout-whispered, shooing them with her hands.

James stuck his leg out the window first, ready to catch Logan's bags when they came down (oh goodness…). He stopped.

"Crap! I forgot my back pack." James groaned. They still had to go to school, so he needed his things and his homework that was due the next day. Logan's mom was already out the door and keeping watch in the hallway. James' mom was almost out the door when she heard him say that.

"Don't worry sweet heart, I'll send it to you." His mom said. And then it hit them.

"James, we don't even know where we're going to go." Logan said sadly.

"You boys are smart, I'm sure you'll figure something out; I have faith in you both." James' mom said, walking up to them. She placed both hands on Logan's shoulders. "I'll miss you too, Logan, dear. Stay safe, okay? Call us when you can." She said giving Logan's shoulders a gentle squeeze with a warm smile. Logan smiled back at her, feeling somehow… completed in a way.

"Thank you." Was all Logan could manage to say. Her smile faltered.

"But seriously, go. Now." She spun him around and walked quickly to the door with Logan's mom and closed the door behind her with a wink. James smiled at the closed door his mom just left through. But his smile quickly turned into a look of determination. He was determined to decide his own future with the love of his life.

"Let's go." James quickly climbed down the ladder of withered away flowers and told Logan to bring down the suite case. Logan tossed down the case, hanging out the window as far as he could without falling to decrease the force the suite case would fall.

James caught it with an _oof!_ Again, Logan winced. He slung his back pack over his shoulders, stuffed the keys in his pocket, and held his bear tightly in one hand as he climbed down the side, using 2 fingers on the hand holding the bear.

When they both got down, they ran to the bushes where they his James' suite case and ran right straight a couple of blocks until they saw the car.

They jumped and buckled up before James started the car. James drove off, still not entirely sure where he wanted to go, though he had an idea. For now, he just needed to get away-far enough to where their dad's couldn't find them anytime soon and they could still manage to go to school. Oh boy…

A/N: OMG! That was just… WOW! Like it came outa nowhere! It's kinda sloppy because I rushed to get this done because people just don't wanna seem to let me be! Other than that, I'm proud of the whole idea behind it so… yay! (Though I'm still not satisfied with the part where they're at Logan's house…) So does anyone know why suite cases are called suite cases? Are you supposed to use suite cases when you wear a suite? Are _brief _cases used when you wear _briefs_?! These are the questions that haunt me… Lol, jk, but seriously. Who came up those names? Anyway I had fun writing this as much as you hopefully had fun reading it. Btw, I said vertical garden cuz I don't know what those things are called that like grow plants and stuff on the side of your house that, if necessary, you can climb up or down on. And there shall be more cuz I'm just not ready to end it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys, I'm _so_ mad at myself, seriously. I've been horrible to my fans and again, I'm sorry. And I didn't get to update this on Logan's B-day! Herumf! Please forgive me! I promise, when I'm on my breaks I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can. But for now, I got other stuff on my mind. Don't get me wrong, this is always on my mind too, but it's just at the back. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are all enjoying it. So, here we go!

James and Logan drove for a while in silence. They hadn't said a word since they got in the car and rushed away.

Logan sat in the front seat, clutching his teddy bear tightly in his arms. He looked over at James, who was focused on the road with the most determined look on his face Logan has ever seen. Logan then looked out to the road before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He looked down in his lap; there laid the "book" he grabbed secretly while grabbing his bear.

Logan had no idea where they were going to go. And he couldn't tell if James did either. He just sat there, wordlessly watching for something else to happen. He started playing with his bear for a while until he heard a quiet mumble come from James' side of the car. He turned to James. "What?" He asked. What he heard was so low that he wasn't sure if he just heard it from somewhere else or if it really was James who said it.

"I said do you have an idea of where we can go?" James asked a little louder, but still quietly.

"Oh," Logan said. "Um…" He trailed off and chewed on his bottom lip. He hadn't really been thinking about where they could go at all. All his thoughts were swimming around in his head for the majority of the ride; and when he did finally stop thinking about all those things, his mind went completely blank. It was actually a good thing for him: he needed to either be thinking about everything at once or nothing altogether-otherwise he'd freak out. He was already freaking out on the inside, but it was stored deep down so it wouldn't bubble over and out of him.

"No." Logan confessed after a couple of seconds. "What about you? D'you think of anything?" He asked, turning in his seat to face James.

"Um…" James trailed off. "Yeah, I guess but,"

"Omygosh, really?!" Logan exclaimed, cutting James off before he could finish, "Where? Would it be anywhere that either of our dads' would think of?"

"Um, well yeah, I guess, but it's,"

"Is it an expensive place? Or is it like a relative's house or something?" Logan interrupted again.

"Logan,"

"Do you think our moms' would know where it is if we tell them?"

"Logan, I,"

"Omygosh our _moms'_! I wonder if-?"

"Logan!" James yelled with obvious irritation in his voice. Logan jumped in his seat and held his bear to his chest. He turned in back in his seat, facing forward. He heard James sigh. 2 or 3 minutes later they were pulling over at an abandoned (because of the cold whether) park.

"Logan, look, I didn't mean to yell, okay? I just need you to listen for a minute." James said gently. Logan looked at James with a sad nod. "Logan, I know this is hard, and I know that you're trying to contain all the emotion you've been bottling this whole time. Most likely filling your mind with thoughts or not thinking at all, am I right?" James asked with a knowing smile.

Logan gave a small smile back. He loved how well James knew him. "Okay, well. I do have a place in mind but…" He trailed off and looked out the windshield.

"But…" Logan pressed on.

James didn't say anything and continued to look out the windshield.

"James, _but what_?" Logan asked.

James looked back at Logan. "Are you hungry?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"What?" Logan asked confused. "James, what are you-?"

"You're probably hungry. You haven't eaten all day. I know I'm hungry."

"James," Logan tried again.

"I know this place that we can eat that my dad doesn't know about. I'm pretty sure your dad won't know about it either."

"James,"

"Logan, please, not until we've eaten." James said. Logan raised his eyebrow in confusion. He knew something was up. But he didn't protest. Besides, he was hungry. And this wasn't over yet.

He turned in his seat and started playing with his bear again. He heard James start the car and then, they were off.

About 15 silent minutes later, they arrived at a small diner just off the coat of… well, nowhere. Basically, the closest house or business was about 10-15 miles away. Normally a person would expect a diner this far off to be gross and un-kept, like you see in the movies. But this diner was actually really nice and had a home-y feel to it.

James and Logan walked inside and found a place to sit. They sat in a booth by the window, across from each other and waited for the waitress to come take their orders.

"What'll it be for ya?" They waitress asked. She had a petite figure, with long brunette hair and gray eyes. She was pretty cute and wore a small uniform dress that went up to her mid-thighs and she had to be at least 16. She smiled warmly at James and Logan but focused more on James.

"Um… Not sure. We'll get back to you on that." James said politely. She flashed a flirtatious grin at James before walking away, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. James smiled back at her, oblivious to what was going on. Logan smiled, just to be nice

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Logan's smile dropped before he bluntly stated, "I don't like her."

"What?" James asked.

Logan leaned forward, "I _don't_ like her."

"Why?"

"Cuz she's… well… you know…?"

"No, I don't know." James said, leaning in closer.

"She's… pretty." Logan confessed, annoyed at what he just said. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I don't like the way she looks at you." He mumbled with a frown, looking out the window.

James leaned back and just stared at Logan. Logan finally looked up after feeling James' stare burn into him for a while. "What?"

James just smiled and continued to stare at Logan, locking his fingers behind his head.

"_What_?" Logan asked again, a little more irritably.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" James asked, pointing an accusing finger at Logan before locking his fingers behind his head again.

"_What? _I'm not," He stopped when James' smile grew into a grin. "I am _not_ jealous!" Logan protested, blushing.

"Mmhm…"

Logan glared at James. "I don't like you." He said. Of course, that wasn't true. James just laughed. The waitress came back and asked them if they've decided on what they wanted yet.

"Um, I guess I'll just have pie, then." Logan said, not looking at the waitress. She smiled anyway and turned to James, stepping a bit closer.

"And what about you?" She asked James, batting her eyes with a sweet smile. James glanced at Logan, who was just looking out the window and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have the fries." He said. Logan looked up, just in time to see the waitress-Amy, her nametag said- place her hand on James' shoulder. He just sat and glared down at the table.

"Alrighty then, uh, sir, what kind of pie would you like?" She asked Logan.

"Apple." He said coldly. Amy, the waitress, still smiles.

"Coming right up." She said, tapping James on the shoulder with her pen. She sashays away with a swish of her hips.

"Was that supposed to be sexy?" Logan thought to himself.

"What?" James asked humorously. Apparently it was out loud…

"N-nothing." Logan said, blushing slightly. James just sat there with a smile on his face. He had never seen Logan, well, jealous before. It was just plain adorable to see him hate on another girl. Yes, girls would flirt with him all the time with and without Logan around and Logan's had his fair share of flirts. He didn't see the big deal in it. Beside, Logan's never_ acted_ jealous before. Why would he start now?

James wanted to go sit next to Logan and give him a kiss on the cheek, just to let him know that he has nothing to worry about. James loved Logan, and Logan alone. He almost did too until the waitress, Amy, came back with their food.

"Okay guys, here ya go." She said, placing two plates of food on the table. "Anything to drink?" She asked.

James shrugged, "Water, I guess." She smiled and turned to Logan. He shrugged too and said "Water is fine."

"Got it. Be back in a flash." Then she walked off. Logan sighed and slid down in his seat a little. As much he wanted to not like the girl for flirting with _his_ boyfriend, he just couldn't. She was just so nice to him- even when he wasn't so nice to her. Besides, girls flirt with James all the time. Heck, other girls have even flirted with him.

He looked at James who had his arms crossed and pouting mockingly. "What now?" Logan asked.

"Is a certain somebody sorry for not being so nice to another certain somebody?" James asked. Logan gave him a 'what the f?' look. James shrugged. Amy came back with the waters and Logan gave her a grateful yet apologetic smile, though he wasn't sure Amy would know what he was apologizing for. Amy just smiled back at them both and went back to working.

"Now, don't you feel better?" James asked when Amy was out of hearing range. Logan shrugged. "I guess." He mumbled. But it did feel good. Even if she didn't understand any of it, it still felt good to know that he apologized anyway.

They sat and ate for a few minutes until Logan decided to bring up the topic they blew off in the car.

"So, James, what were you saying about that place we could go?" He asked gently.

James paused for a second before continuing to chew and swallow. "Um, well, like I said earlier, I have a place in mind but it's… I just don't know if you'd like it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Logan said, crossing his arms.

"Well, um, it's um…" James trailed off and looked around until his eyes rested on his water, which was mostly empty. He looked around and spotted Amy at a table nearby. "Hey, Amy!" He called to her. She turned and looked around. James waved her over and she smiled once she realized it was him who called her. She held her hand out to the table she was at to excuse herself for a minute.

She came over with her pen in hand and notebook up, ready to take an order. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I get more water please?" he asked, shifting his eyes from Logan's curious gaze to her.

"Sure." She said in a perky tone. As she turned to leave, James grabbed her wrist and she turned back around.

"Oh, and um, could I also have, um…?" He looked around and his eyes landed on his almost empty plate. "Some more fries! And… a milkshake, and a, um… slice of pizza."

"O…kay. I'll, a, get right on that." She said, giving him a questioning look.

"Thanks." James said, letting go of her wrist. She walked away again and gave the cook the order real quick before going back to the table she was at before.

"James," Logan said when she was gone, "I'm not letting you stall again." He stated sternly.

"Stalling? I'm not stalling." James said. He looked around and saw Amy coming back with his water. James smiled his thanks.

"Your food will be here soon." She said before leaving. He muttered a quick "Okay," As she left. He looked down at the table and everywhere else _but_ Logan. Logan didn't say anything. He just sat and glared at James because he knew that doing so would prove more effective than pestering him.

James shifted and moved uncomfortably. Logan just glared. Another lady, maybe early 30's, came with all of James' orders, managing to balance it all on both hands.

"Here you go, sweetheart." She said warmly.

"Thanks." James said. But he didn't even touch his food. The lady left with a smile and still, James didn't touch his food. Finally he picked up his water and sipped it a little. Logan's stare was making him really uneasy. Logan lent forward and, even though he wasn't looking directly at Logan, that was all it took for him to crack.

"Okay, okay! TheplaceIwasthinkingofismygr andma'shouse." He answered quickly. He shrank down in his seat a little like a puppy that knew it was about to be punished. Logan glare broke out into a grin. James sighed before continuing, "She doesn't live too far, and we could still go to school, we just gotta wake up about an hour earlier. Oh, and we'll have to drive too." James held hid breath, waiting for Logan to say something, _anything_. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"That's all? _That's _what you didn't want to tell me?" Logan laughed. "James, I don't see the problem, I love your grandma, she awesome!" James sat up as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But, that's not all." He said.

"Then what?" Logan demanded.

James shifted in his seat nervously. "My cousin, Jay, is staying with my grandma until he goes to college."

Logan's smile was replaced by a scowl. "See?! _This,_" He referred to Logan's deep frown, "Is why I didn't wanna tell you! I knew you would have a problem with it." James looked down at the table. Logan's frown instantly softened.

"No. James, I'm sorry." James looked up to find the faintest smile on Logan's face. Logan sighed, "Look, I'm glad that you decided to tell me now, rather than when we get there. Thanks." James smiled a little.

"Well, he's only there because he decided to take a year off from college, then he got this really good job, but it was too far from his house. So,"

"So he moved in with your grandma to be closer to where he works." Logan finished for him.

"Yeah."

Logan sighed. "Okay. I can cope with this. There's just no other way right now." He said, mostly to himself.

"And, how long has it been, a year-?"

"10 months." Logan corrected him.

"10 months since you two last saw each other. I'm sure now, what with the job and all, he won't bother you much anymore." James said, trying to make this a little easier for Logan handle.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, even though he honestly didn't believe that. But it didn't matter. James' grandma's house was the best for them right now, and Logan was mature enough to handle such petty comments from his boyfriend's cousin.

James smiled. "Okay, then." He shoved his hands into his pocket, only to find his phone. His smile dropped and he pulled his phone out. "Oh crap." He said holding his phone up. Logan looked at the phone, then at James. James looked back at Logan.

"James, we need to get rid of your phone, _now._" Logan said.

"I know, I know. Let me just call my grandma real quick and tell her we're coming."

"James, we don't have time for you to explain everything"

"I know. I'll just tell her that we're coming and explain everything when we get there." James had his grandma on speed dial, so he just pressed 2 and call. It rang a couple of times. On the 4th ring, a male voice picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, uh, Jay?" James asked.

"_Yeah."_

"Dude, it's James. Is grandma there?"

"_Yeah, she in the bathroom though." _Jay said.

"Okay, well, I don't have much time right now, just tell her that I'll be coming over and I'll explain everything later."

"_Um, okay. Just to let you know, I won't be here when you get here, I'll be at work."_

"Yeah, okay. Later."

"_See ya." _Then the line cut off. James looked at Logan. Logan looked at him like '_get rid of the phone!_' Amy came back, asking if they needed anything else and if they would like her to take anything for them.

"Um, no thanks. We gotta go so, thanks for the service, it was great," James said in a rush.

"Okay, you're welcome. Let me just take these and I'll be back shortly with your bill." She managed to take all the plates- the fries, the pizza, the half-eaten pie, and the milkshake- without any problem. She walked away and came back shortly with the bill before taking the waters away too. James looked at the bill and his eyes went wide.

"$43 dollars (A/N: I don't really know what the cost would be so… just guessing here) for the both of us?!"

Logan bolted upright, "Forty-_what?_"

"How could two people cost so much?" _This place has really changed since I last came here. _James thought to himself.

"Well, that's what you get for ordering so much food." Logan said. James shot Logan a glare and Logan looked down at the table.

James shook his head while rolling his eyes and turned back to the bill with a sigh. James reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out $40 and realized he was short $3. "Hay, Logan, do you have 3 dollars?"

Logan reached in his back pocket for his wallet and opened it, searching for only 3 dollars, but finding a butt-load more than that. Logan's eyes widened at this. "Holly…" He muttered.

"What?" James asked, frowning. In response, Logan just closed his wallet and slid it over to James. He took it, looking at Logan confused, before opening it and finding tons of money. His eyes widened, too, as he looked from the money, to Logan.

"Where did all this come from?"

"I don't know, there wasn't that much in here before my mom-" Logan stopped as he came to a realization.

"Your mom," James echoed. A smile spread across Logan face.

"I need to remember to thank her later." Logan said quietly. He looked around in his wallet and found a folded up piece of paper. He quickly pulled it out.

"Logan," James said, "Not to be rude or anything, but I need the 3 bucks so…"

"Oh, yeah." Logan put the paper down and dug around for 3 dollars. He found it and handed it to James. He pulled out 2 more dollars and told James to give it the waitress as a tip. Then he picked up the paper, unfolded it, and started reading:

"Logan, I don't know how long you're gonna be gone so, I gave you as much as I can. James' mom pitched in too, the money's for you and James. Don't spend it all at one time and be smart about what you have now. I'll miss you, but I'm still proud of you for standing up for someone you love. Give me a call when you can. I love you both. Stay safe.

_-Love Mom_

Logan closed the note and smiled with watery eyes. But he wiped the tears before any could fall. "Love you too, mom." He mumbled to himself. He tucked the note back into his wallet and closed it, putting it back into his back pocket.

Logan looked up to find Amy smiling at James and taking the money but leaving the tip on the table. "I'll be back for that later." Amy said, referring to the 2-dollar tip still on the table. James stood up quickly and nearly ran into Amy.

"Okay, uh, we should go," James said, "Logan, come on." Logan stood up as well. Amy stepped aside to let James by. Logan came out from the booth as James started walking away. Amy stopped him before he could get too far.

"Hay, wait," She said.

"What?" James asked.

Instead of saying anything, she took James' hand and put a folded up piece of paper. She curled his fingers around the piece of paper. She walked away with a flirtatious smile. James and Logan looked at each other confused. James unfolded the paper and found a number on it. He slapped his forehead. He sighed and handed Logan the paper because he knew Logan would want to know. Logan eyes the paper before glaring at it. He looked in the direction Amy just walked and visibly growled.

"Dude, did you just _growl_?" James asked, amused.

Logan fixed his gaze on James. "What? No."

James laughed, "Logan, you're adorable."

"Shut up and let's go already." Logan muttered. James just laughed again. James turned and started walking to the door. Logan backed up and snatched up the tip before walking back to the door. James turned to find Logan stuffing the 2 dollars in his front pocket. He just smiled and shook his head. Logan didn't noticed though. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash with a scoff before finally leaving the diner.

Once outside, James slung his arm around Logan's shoulder as they walked to the car. "Ya know," He said, "You're cute when you're jealous."

Logan stopped walking. "Shut up." Logan said, hitting James on the chest, not hard though. He shook himself loose from James' hold and walked ahead to the car. James laughed and ran up to Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders from behind. He didn't let go until they got to the car. Logan just smiled and kept walking.

A/N: WHOO! THAT took me a while! Gosh, I don't know how many times I've apologized or will apologize, but I'm still trying hard to do this. Anyway, I don't even know where this came from! It just… _came!_ I'm actually proud of it. So has anyone figured out what that "book" Logan grabbed was? Be imaginative. Thank you all _so_ much for your patients and reviews. I appreciate it _so _much! If there's anything you find flawed in this, let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hay peeps! Here's a lil' sum-sum for ya. I made this up while sitting on the bus today (!): "I am the curse, awaiting the right spell to break me." If anyone has cared to read this A/N, tell me what ya think about it cuz I honestly don't know. I think it's pretty clever but I wanna know what _you_ think. Kay, here's the next part!

* * *

Logan and James were driving down the road to James' grandma's house in happy silence. Of course there was still some anxiety still floating around, but it was floating down below. That is to say, they felt a little better about this whole thing

Logan sat, peacefully, playing with his bear. They both had decided not to listen to any music, simply because it would cause an unnecessary disturbance in their newfound peace.

They were both content. James smiled lightly to himself for a reason even he couldn't understand. But then a thought occurred to him.

"Hay, Logan?" He asked, his smile falling.

"Yeah?" Logan asked, turning his attention from the bear to James.

"You know when I called my grandma?"

"Yeah?" Logan dragged out.

"And you know how I said that after I called my grandma I'd get rid of my phone?"

"Mmhm?" Logan dragged out again with wrapped attention.

"I didn't, did I?" James asked, coming to realization. Neither of them said anything after that as they came to a red light. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Logan blinked and looked out the windshield. James looked out the windshield too, and right when the light turned green, James stepped on the gas and raced to the nearest place they could: a park with a small pond.

They parked the car and rushed out the car and to the pond. They stood and caught their breaths for a few seconds. James looked down at his phone. He sighed sadly. He was gonna miss having a phone. He took one look at Logan, who just nodded once, before chucking the phone into the pond. The phone landed with a _splash_, making a couple of ducks near by freak out and fly away. They both chuckled at the ducks before turning and walking back to the car.

James stopped. Logan didn't really notice; he kept walking. "Hey, Logan, what about your phone?"

That's when Logan noticed that James had stopped walking and turned around to face him. "What? Oh, I lost that a little while ago." Logan said nonchalantly with a shrug. He turned and started walking back to the car again. James stood there and mumbled to himself, "That explains things." He shrugged and started walking. He picked up into a run and caught Logan from behind by the waist. Logan squeaked in surprise, making James laugh as he spun Logan around once. He put Logan down and ran back to the car. Logan regained his balance and ran after James, laughing a little.

"Not funny!" Logan said to James, who was leaning on the passenger's side door, when he got to the car. They had a half hearted slap fight for a little while. James put and end to the fight by grabbing both of Logan's wrists. He brought Logan's hands down and leaned down to give him a soft peck on the lips. He pulled away and smiled down at Logan. Logan smiled back.

"Love you, Logie." James said down to Logan.

"Love you too, Jamie." Logan replied.

"_Aww_," They both heard near them. They looked up to find 2 girls standing there and admiring them both. "You guys are _adorable_ together!" The redheaded one squealed.

"Totally! Gosh, you guys are _so _brave to be able to do that out in the open!" Her brunette's friend added. These girls looked to be around 14. The brunette turned to her friend, "I can't believe we actually got to see that!" She squealed.

"I know, right?!" The redhead said. They both turned back to James and Logan, who were still holding each other and looking really confused. "Keep it up guys!" She said, giving James and Logan two-thumbs-up.

"Yeah, it's guys like you who give the gay community a good name. I'm happy for you both!" The brunette gushed, looking like she was going run up and hug them both.

James and Logan looked at each other. They looked back at the girls who had already started walking away. Somewhere during this whole thing, James and Logan had been blushing. But now they were just straight up bewildered. "Thank you-?" Logan said. He didn't think the girls would be able to hear it. But to his surprise, they both did.

"You're welcome!" They both said. They walked away, giggling about the whole thing. James and Logan let each other go and gave each other questioning looks. Logan soon broke into a smile, just thinking about the whole scene. James smiled too and pushed off the car, and walking back to the driver's side, he climbed in. Logan climbed in too, and then, they were off.

* * *

They drove quietly. They weren't too far from James' grandma's house, just a couple miles away. Logan continued to play with his bear. James, however, was humming a tune that he made up, himself.

James turned into a nice neighborhood that he hadn't been to in so long. Logan looked out the window and smiled. It was just like he remembered as a kid. Only now, there were new faces playing out in street, sidewalks, and front yards. Logan put his bear into his backpack as James drove onto his grandma's block.

They parked in front of her house. James shut the engine off and they looked at each other. James nodded once and they got out the car. They went to the trunk and grabbed their stuff. They closed the trunk and walked towards each other. James gave a brief sigh. "Ready?" He asked, holding out his hand, palm up, to Logan.

Logan nodded once. "Ready." He assured, grabbing hold of James' hand with a smile. The two walked to the door, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out and opened his eyes. He looked at Logan who squeezed his hand and then, he knocked.

Three knocks and 5 seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a skinny, average sized woman who looked no older than her mid-late forties. Her hair was light brown with a couple grays and her eyes were a soft hazelnut brown. She wore a gentle, yet guarded expression-the kind that said, "I'm not a threat, but don't mess with me."

She looked the two nervous brunettes up and down before her expression faded into a warm, welcoming smile. "James, Logan, darlings, I didn't expect to see you here." She said sounding surprised. James' smile fell a bit.

"Grandma, didn't Jay tell you I was coming?" He asked. His grandma gave a soft, joyful laugh.

"Of course he did, sweetie, I'm just messin' with ya." She hit James lightly on the shoulder, "Come in, come in." She stepped aside for them to enter. The sudden burst of warmth that radiated from inside was a warm welcoming from the cold, outside world. James and Logan dropped each other's hands and looked around. Everything was pretty much the same, except for some painted walls here and there.

As James and Logan stood in the living room and reminisced about the old days in silence, James' grandma came up behind them and put a hand on each shoulder. "Just like the good ol' days." She said quietly, looking around, as if it's the first time in a while she's been here, with James and Logan. She took her hands off their shoulders and walked back to the kitchen where the fresh smell of spaghetti and chocolate-chip cookies flooded the rest of the house.

"So, boys," She said from the kitchen, "Mind telling me what the bags are for?" Her voice got slightly louder as she came out of the kitchen and back into the living room. They both turned to her with sad, hopeful looks.

"Um, yeah." James started. "I think we should sit and talk about this." He looked at Logan, who was looking at the ground.

James' grandma stood there with a wooden kitchen spoon in her hands that was covered in tomato sauce. After a few second of watching her grandson and his friend, she told them okay. "Go sit on the couch and I'll be right back." She said before disappearing into the kitchen again.

James and Logan took careful steps like any wrong move could ruin everything for them. They sat down on the couch and looked at each other. "Well, this is it." Logan said with a scared smile. James grabbed Logan's hand and laced their fingers together before squeezing them.

"No," He said with a smile. "It isn't." Logan smiled again. "We'll be okay, Logan. I don't know when or how, but somehow, _someday_ this'll all work out. I promise."

Logan nodded, "Okay. I believe you." They hugged, just as James' grandma came in. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"So-a. you wanna tell me what's goin on now?" They pulled apart and looked at her.

"Okay, well, first of all," James took in a deep breath. "Logan and I are dating." He said in a big release of breath. His grandma didn't say anything. She just sat in the chair beside the couch and crossed one leg over her knee. James and Logan watched her with held breaths.

"Well, _duh_." She finally said. James and Logan breathed out in relief. At least they know they weren't being rejected- for now, anyway- but…

"But, how did you know?" Logan asked.

She chuckled a bit. "For one thing, when you two show up holding hands, ya pick up a few things." Logan blushed slightly and looked down. "Besides," She said, leaning back into the chair, "I've always known you two would end up together anyway."

"What do mean?" James asked.

"James, honey, I'm your grandmother, and practically Logan's too. I know these things." She gets up and starts walking back to the kitchen. "Since you were little, you both have always been inseparable." She said while walking off. "Neither of you wanted to be where the other wasn't, and when you were apart, you could always sense the other one, somehow- you'd always know when the other one was hurt." She told them from the kitchen. James and Logan looked at each other. True, they've always had the ability to tell when the other was hurt; everything else James' grandma said still rains true too. She came back out.

"That's why your daddies' have been tryin so hard to keep you both apart- somewhere, deep inside, they always knew you two were meant to be." She stated. James and Logan's eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"Your mom's been keeping me up to date with these things." She said, answering James' question before he could fully ask it.

"Oh," Logan and James said.

"She's recently just told me about today." She stated, walking over to James and Logan.

"When?" Logan asked.

"A few hours ago." She plopped back down onto the chair beside the couch. "Figured I'd start making something for my boys if they should decide they'd need their grandma." She gave them a knowing smile. They smiled back. She looked at the clock on the small round table between the couch and chair she sat on. 3:37 pm the time read.

"Come with me." She said, getting up again. James and Logan obeyed and followed her to the kitchen. "Sit." She commanded, once they were in the kitchen. Logan and James once again obeyed and sat down at the kitchen table, right in the middle of the kitchen. They dining table was on the other side of a wall with a door that swung open, back and forth.

"You boys hungry?" She asked, stirring the tomato sauce in with the now cooked pasta bows.

"N-no thanks, grandma." James said, holding up one hand.

"Yeah, we already ate at a diner some-number of miles away." Logan added.

"You mean the one basically off the coast of _nowhere_?" James' grandma asked, flinging the wooden spoon she had used to stir the pasta, around. Some tomato sauce and a stray pasta bow went flying across the table. She didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah." James said, smiling.

"Oh, I went there yesterday! One of the waitresses there is so nice and pretty, too."

Logan rolled his eyes and scoffed. He sat back and crossed his arms. James' grandma furrowed her eyebrows. "She was flirting with me the whole time." James explained to his grandma. She instantly smiled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head side-to-side.

"Logan, sweetheart, you are too cute." She laughed. Logan raised his eyebrow and shifted his eyes to James.

"Yep." James agreed. Logan so-obviously tried not to smile.

"Well, its only 3:44," She said, looking at the stove clock, "Why don't you two go unpack and come back down for dinner?"

"So, you're letting us stay?" James asked excitedly, immediately catching on.

"Of course!" She said, laughing. She put the spoon down and spread her arms apart for a hug. James and Logan got up and happily accepted the hug. She squeezed them as she said "My boys!" She let them go and they ran off to grab their bags like the little kids they still are inside.

"What room, grandma?" James asked, coming back to the kitchen with his bag.

"Same room you and Logan used to sleep in when you were little." She smiled. James came up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you _so_ much, grandma." He said.

"You're welcome, sweetie." James ran off again and soon, he and Logan were racing to their room, just like when they were kids.

"Careful!" His grandma called from the kitchen. Just like when they were kids, she heard an _oops_ come from down the hall. She shook her head and smiled. Yep, just like old times.

"_Logan!_" She heard James yell.

"What?" Came Logan's innocent voice next. She sighed. _Exactly_, like old times.

* * *

Later on, when James and Logan were all settled in, they came down for dinner. They all ate in silence, but it was a nice, comforting silence. When they were all done, James offered to help do the dishes, (from the morning and now), while Logan went to shower.

While doing the dishes, James and his grandma talked about the old days. They even talked a bit about the current situation. Then they went back to talking about when him and Logan were young.

"Oh, you two would always get into some kind of trouble together. But Logan would always somehow get you out of trouble." James' grandma laughed. "I tell ya, James, the boy's a genius. And, he was always the grown up one, the mature one. He was the go-to-guy."

"Tell me about it." James laughed. "He hasn't really changed much in _that _category." James smiled just _thinking_ about the little genius.

"It's funny how in the end, the youngest turns out to be the wisest." She adds. They finish up the last of the plates. She dries her hands with a yellow hand towel that matches the walls of the kitchen and turns to James, giving him the towel to wipe his hands next with.

"You know, James," She said, leaning against the counter, "Logan's a good person. Hold onto him." She pats him on the back and leaves. James stood there and ponders this. Of course, he already knows he's got a gem. He loved Logan and would do anything for him. Logan meant the world to him. He didn't know what he would do without him.

Logan poked his head in, a minute later, and smiled at him. "You can go now." He said quietly. James smiled. He waved Logan over and Logan walked in the kitchen. He was wearing some blue, plaid pajama pants and an oversized, crimson red, long-sleeved shirt and white socks.

James wrapped his arms around Logan and Logan did the same, resting his head on James' chest. "You okay?" James asked.

"Mmhm." Logan said with a nod.

"You sound tired." James stated.

Logan shrugged, "A little." He said quietly. James rubbed Logan's back. They stood for a while in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go watch TV now." Logan said, pulling away from James and walking out the kitchen without another word. James chuckled and left the kitchen to shower, they hadn't realized that James' grandma was watching them, secretly the time.

* * *

James jumped next to Logan and the couch. Logan jumped up and glared at James for a few seconds before a smile spread across his face. James kissed Logan on the cheek and drapes his arm around Logan's neck. Logan snuggled into his side.

"Let's go to bed." James said.

Logan shrugged. "Whatever." He said. At this point, he was so tired; he didn't wanna go to bed anymore- if that made any sense. But he didn't really wanna watch TV either so, really, he didn't care. Logan shut the TV off. He got up and pulled James with him. They went down the hall and to their room.

(A/N: I got a little lazy at this part, down. So it ain't as great as it should be. Sorry) In their room, Logan plopped down on his bed and looked at James. James sat on his bed and looked back at Logan. They had their beds pushed together so they could sleep closer together; since they were kids they've had it this way.

"So." James said.

"So." Logan said.

"Goodnight?" James asked, lying on his stomach.

Logan shrugged. "I guess." He said. Logan rested his head on his pillow. The pillow was soft, but something wasn't right yet.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" James asked. Logan smiled. He sat up and climbed over onto James' bed. James sat up a bit, resting on his elbows. He leaned up and kissed Logan gently. Logan responded, then pulled away. "Goodnight." James said.

"Goodnight." Logan said. Logan crawled away, back to his bed. Not long after, James' grandma came in.

"Knock, knock." She said, even though she was already in the room.

"Hi, grandma." James said.

"Hey boys." She said. "Listen boys, I'm glad you're here and I want you to settle in and feel comfortable, but I'm not gonna have any free loader. Logan, you're 15, am I correct?" She asked Logan.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"And you have your workers permit?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I want you,"-She points to James- "And you,"- She points to Logan- "To find jobs. It doesn't have to be right away, I don't want to put any unnecessary pressure on either of you, but in time, ya gotta start looking. Am I clear?"

"Yes." James and Logan said. She nodded with a smile.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go use mouthwash now." James said, jumping off the bed. Logan gave him a look. "It has nothing to do with you or your kisses, they (A/N: the kisses) just reminded me to go use some before I go to sleep." He said quickly. Logan just gave one of those _yeah…_ kind of looks. James ran into the bathroom and shut the door. He defiantly didn't want his boyfriend _or_ his grandma, see him gargle and rinse with mouthwash. Just, ew. His grandma rolled her eyes.

James' grandma and Logan fell into an awkward-ish silence. "Um… thanks for letting us stay Mrs. Diamond. It really mean a lot to us both." Logan said, trying to break the awkward-ness of the moment.

She smiled. "No problem, dear." She watched Logan as he fell silent and just looked down, not knowing what to do. She had to smile at that. "Logan, dear," She said, sitting on the side of Logan's bed, "I love you and James equally. You were practically my own grandson since before you and James started dating, and you're even more so now. So none of that 'Mrs. Diamond' stuff. I'm your grandma, too." She said warmly. Logan smiled. It's been so long since he's felt he had a grandma, what with his having been dead since he was 9.

"I- thanks." Was all Logan could manage to say. She held out her arms for Logan and Logan accepted happily.

"Love ya, sweet-pea." She said, squeezing Logan a little.

"Love you, too." He said before adding "Grandma."

"That's my boy." She laughed. She let him go and got up, pulling her shirt down. Just then, James came out with an accomplished smile. He walked to his bed and sat down.

"Goodnight boys." She said as she walked to the door.

"Goodnight grandma." James said

"Goodnight Mrs.-" She turned and gave Logan look. "Grandma." Logan corrected himself with a smile. She smiled back and flipped the light switch, right next to the door and beside James' bed.

Once she left, James looked at Logan, through the dark, with a confused expression. "Did I miss something?" Logan looked at him and smiled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He lie down and snuggled under the blanket. He was much more comfortable now.

James could see the outline of Logan's body do this. He just shrugged and lie down, himself. At least Logan wasn't acting all awkward anymore. With that, he drifted off. Thank goodness it was a 3-day weekend.

* * *

A/N: Kay, I'm done. I'm just so glad I can finally update now. These last couple of months has really been a major _pain_!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I don't know what to say about James' grandmamma cuz… I just don't know. I was sorta going for that caring but stern grandma but… sorry she came out as otherwise so… yeah, I'll work on that. Plus, like I said, I got lazy somewhere to the end, sorry bout that…. And those two random girls, well, they were just random. But they may come up again at a later date… ya neva know! Heck, I'm not even sure if _I_ know! We'll see!

And now, chapter 7, or, part 6. I think 'chapter 7' may be a little less confusing… Enjoy!

The fresh smell of chocolate-ship and blueberry pancakes drifted through the house, creeping it's way into every room in the house, (5). The smell lingered down below in the air, just above the noses of a certain pair of teenage boys. One sniff and they were up.

"Pancakes?" They both asked tiredly, shooting their heads off the pillow. They had to squint because the sun was shining through the curtains of the windows. They looked at each other, smiled lazily, and then looked around the room as if making sure what happened yesterday wasn't a dream. James stretched with his arms pointing up while Logan yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Mornin," James said, rubbing his eye. Logan smiled.

"Morning." They sat there for a little while, wondering what to do now. They've never woken up next to each other in the morning before. Eventually, Logan shrugged and got up to go use the bathroom, in their room, and brush his teeth. James sat and looked around the room. He sighed and leaned back on the bed, supporting his weight with his arms.

So this is how it's gonna be for a while? He asked himself. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He hadn't been here since he was about 8. Coming back for the first time since then, yesterday, he realized that he really missed it. He missed his grandma, he missed this house, he missed all the fun times he and Logan had… He sighed again. It was Sunday, meaning he had today and the next not to worry about school. He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes for a bit. It seemed like mere seconds had passed when the bathroom door swung open. James popped his head up and watched Logan walk out and sit on his bed, before he got up and went to go get ready for breakfast.

Logan watched him walk into the bathroom and shut the door. As he soon as he heard the click of the lock on the door, he scrambled off his bed and walked to his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out his teddy bear. He looked it over and rubbed his thumb over the spot under its eye, smiling. Logan had wanted to take it out and place it next to him on the bedside table; like he does- _did_- at home when he went to bed, then place it back in his closet- or in this case, his backpack. He sighed and placed the bear next to his backpack. There was just no way he could ever leave it out anymore. At least, not here- not with Jay around.

He pulled out that "book" that he had grabbed the night before. He opened it and quickly scanned over what he had written in the middle of the night.

_I can't believe this is really happening. Of course I always knew that our parents would find out, but… not now. Not like this. I'm trying to be brave, but it's so hard. I haven't said anything about it, but I'm scared, and James knows it too. In fact, he's scared too I know it. I wish I could say that I wanted things to go back to normal, but what normal? The _normal_ sneaking around just to be together? The _normal_ lying to our parents and keeping everything a secret? No. I'm glad the secret's out because now, there are no more excuses. Now, there's no more hiding._

_So, now grandma wants us t get jobs. Well I'm 15, but I can still do it. If I can handle the pressures of being an honors student in high school, then I could probably handle having a job too. Anyway, I haven't seen Jay since we got here, but I'm okay with that; because despite him being related to my wonderful, loving boyfriend, he's a jerk with a capital _Jay! _Oh, hay, word play… Well I'm sure to see him tomorrow, er, uh, today considering it's 2 in the morning._

_I miss my mom. I hate my dad. I mean, I love my dad, but I don't like him anymore. He's gone too far. He went too far 8 years ago. I wish I could talk to my mom. I still can't believe she and James' mom did that for us. Normally, my mom just follows after my dad to… show respect? Be a good wife? Not cause any unnecessary stress? Whatever. Point is, they helped. Now, I wonder when we'll be able to see them again…Well, goodnight to… all that need it, I guess…_

Logan just finished reading; skipping some parts he didn't really feel like reading. He read over the part about his dad once more though. He didn't know how to feel about that part anymore. Oh wait, he did: He doesn't like his dad. He's not even so sure he really loves him much anymore.

The door swung open with a defiant squeak and James walked out. Logan turned around His hair wasn't its usual morning perfect, Logan observed. The most he did was comb it a bit.

"James, are you okay?" Logan asked. He doesn't think he's ever seen James' hair look like that on _purpose_.

James furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" He asked, walking over to Logan.

"Well," Logan started as he put his things away. "You do realize your hair doesn't look… 100%, right?"

James shrugged. "Oh, well. It's a three-day weekend and we have two days left. I don't wanna think about how I look 24/7," He paused before adding, "Right now. Besides," He said, grinning, "I know that's I'll look good no matter what in your eyes, Logie."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Okay, James. Let's go downstairs, I want pancakes!" Logan started running to the door. James caught him by the wrist and pulled him back.

"Whoa there, you know grandma never liked us running in the house. And anyway," James dropped Logan's hand and bolted out the door, letting that be his answer. Logan immediately ran after him, wanting to beat him to the table.

They ran side by side in the hall, one of them having to go behind the other to avoid running into something. The whole time, both of them couldn't help but thinking, "_Some things never change_" In then end, it was Logan who ended up winning.

"Haha!" Logan teased "Guess you couldn't outsmart me this time!"

James stood and crossed his arms as he watched Logan do a victory dance. It was actually quite adorable, but he wouldn't dare give Logan the satisfaction at seeing him crack a smile.

"_Ahem,"_ Both boys turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat. There stood Grandma in some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Oh, morning, grandma." James and Logan said at almost the same time. She just shook her head and turned back to making the pancakes. James and Logan sat down at the table, beside each other. Not long after, a fresh plate of pancakes landed in front of them both: chocolate chip for James, blueberry for Logan.

James and Logan started digging in right away. "You're welcome." Grandma had commented a few seconds later as she put stuff in the sink. James and Logan stopped eating and looked at each other.

"Thank you." They both said. She smiled and started walking out the kitchen. James and Logan took that as a sign to go back to eating.

"Morning, grandma," A slightly deeper voice than James' said.

"Morning, dear." She said back. A tall, skinny, yet built figure walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd still be here. Thought you were just stopping by for a visit." The voice belonging Jay, James' cousin, leaned on James' chair. His eyes then fell upon the genius, quietly watching him with judgmental eyes. "Oh, hay Logan. So, you're here too?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Logan simply rolled his eyes and returned back to eating his pancakes.

Jay walked off to where the pancakes were and grabbed a whole stack. He came back to the table and sat down with a _plop!_ "So," Jay said once he was comfortable, "How long do you think you'll be staying here?"

James shrugged and turned looked at his older cousin, "We don't know, depends, I guess."

"Oh, are mommy and daddy finally gonna let you choose how long you want to stay?" Jay teased. Logan threw his head back and groaned. He's only been around Jay for _1 minute_ and he already wants to punch him in the face.

"Uh, Jay, let's not go there." James warned his cousin, noticing Logan's demeanor. He looked at Logan who just stared at his pancakes. Jay followed his gaze and looked at Logan with a grin.

"Sorry, we don't wanna strike a nerve in little _Logie_ now do we?" Jay teased, using the pet name James had been using for Logan since they were little.

Logan snapped his head up and turned his fork in his hand before stabbing the stack of unfinished pancakes on his plate suddenly, causing both James and Jay to jump up. Jay had to admit, Logan wasn't a little kid anymore- he sure as heck wasn't acting like one anymore either.

Logan stood up forcefully, making his chair screech against the floor. He went to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice, then went to the cupboard and grabbed a cup before pouring the orange juice in and taking a drink. He walked back to the table and sat down without another word. Logan could feel Jay and James stare at him, but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead he went back to eating.

"Right, well," Jay turned to James, "Grandma has told you about the whole getting a job thing, right?" Jay asked James, changing the subject. Logan smiled victoriously to himself for making Jay uncomfortable like that.

"Yeah, she did. Last night."

"So are you and Logan gonna start looking for jobs anytime soon?"

James shrugged and continued eating his pancakes, "We're not sure when to start looking." James said around a mouth full of pancake. Logan, still looking at his plate while he ate, scrunched up his nose at hearing James do that. He never liked when people did that, it was always messy and hard to understand them.

"Well it better be soon," Jay said, "You how grandma won't tolerate free loaders." He paused before adding, "Remember when uncle Steve lost his job?"

James nodded, recalling the incident with his uncle when he was around 5 or 6: He had been over to visit his grandma that day and was met yelling as soon as he hoped out the car, his backpack in hand.

He tilted his head as he heard the sound of his grandma's voice and the distinct voice of one of his 5 uncles.

"_What's going on, mommy?" James asked, shifting his bag to one shoulder and taking his mom's hand_

"_I don't know sweet heart, I hope everything's okay in there." She answered. She stood and chewed he bottom lip, contemplating whether to go in and see if in fact everything was okay. James looked up and watched his mom think about something he didn't know. Without Logan there, the boy quickly grew impatient and pulled his hand out of his mom's grip to run up the steps and knocking on the door before his mom could protest. His mother caught up to him and grabbed his hand back. _

"_James," She scolded, "Don't do that!"_

"_Sorry mommy." James said, even though he wasn't really all that sorry. A little while later, the door opened and there stood James' grandma. She smiled down, lightly at the young boy and crouched down to his height._

_James smiled back at her, "Hi grandma." He said._

"_Hi, sweetheart." She said back to him. James stood on his toes to look over his grandma's shoulder, trying to see what the reason behind all the yelling was._

"_What's going on, grandma?" He asked sweetly. His grandma turned her neck to look behind her briefly._

"_Oh, your uncle Steve was just getting ready to leave, that's all." She said, ruffling James' hair._

"_Oh come _on_!" James heard, not too far from where he was standing. He furrowed his eyebrows and settled back on feet. His grandma sighed and shook her head. She stood up turned around slightly._

"_Steve! You're getting out of my house _now!_" She yelled. Just then, a man came up started arguing with her. James hadn't really paid much attention to what they were saying; he was just waiting to be able to go inside already. The sooner he was in, the sooner he could leave and be with Logan again. Not being with the little genius was seriously bumming him out._

"Mom_." James complained. "Am I gonna get to go in or not?" He asked._

"_James, you have to be patient." His mom told him. _

_James groaned. "Why couldn't Logan come again?" He asked for the tenth time that day since he found out that Logan wouldn't be able to go with him this time._

_His mom sighed, "James, honey, I've told you, Logan and his mom had to go do… other stuff." She said. She really didn't know, when Logan's mom had stopped by to tell her why he couldn't go, she wasn't really paying attention. As bad as it made her feel, she had tuned out her friend because she simply wasn't in the mood to listen._

"_And why couldn't I go with Logan?" He asked._

"_Well, cuz, daddy thinks it's a good idea to let you come to your grandma's house instead." She said, sounding a bit disappointed._

_James grumbled in response. So what he was hearing was that he _could've_ gone with Logan but his dad was being stupid and said he should go to his grandma's house instead._

_The arguing continued for a while until finally James' mom decided to interrupt. "Mother," She called, only to be met with being ignored and more yelling. "_Mother!" _She called, louder this time._

"Fine!" _Steve yelled before going in a grabbing his bags and angrily stomping out the door, nearly knocking James over in the process. James glared at him when he regained his balance. He never really did like his uncle._

"_Um, mom," James' mom started once Steve got into the cab that apparently was called earlier that day and was waiting the whole time. "Maybe we'll just go home instead."_

"_Yeah, okay, I have some cleaning up to do now anyway." His grandma replied. "Is that okay with you, James?" She asked James, crouching down again to James' height. _

_James just shrugged, "Okay. By, grandma." James hugged his grandma and hopped down the steps, one by on, to the car without another word. James' mom and grandma said their goodbyes before his mom came back to the car._

"_James, honey, you sure you're okay with this?" She turned in her back seat to ask James, once she got in the car. James, who had pulled out some of his toys to play with, shrugged and continued to play with his toys. He really didn't care. He'd rather play with Logan anyway._

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen. We're not free loaders." He said referring to him and Logan.

"Okay, well, whatever. You guys goin to school tomorrow?" Jay asked.

"No, it's a three-day weekend. We don't go back to school until Tuesday." James answered.

"Well, then don't go looking for one tomorrow. It's gonna be crazy, being Monday and all."

"Okay. Guess we can start Wednesday or maybe Saturday. That okay with you Logan?" James said, turning to Logan. He noticed Logan's plate was empty and his juice and was halfway gone. Now, he was just dancing his fork around his plate; until James asked him that. Logan looked up at him.

"What?" He asked, he wasn't paying any attention to what him and Jay had been talking about.

"I asked if going to look for jobs Wednesday or Saturday was okay with you." James told him.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Logan said, looking back at his plate. James smiled slightly.

Jay chuckled a bit and James looked at him with a questioning look. "What?" James asked him.

"Dude, did you even half to ask him?" Jay said. James raised his eyebrow. "Logan would do anything you say. He may be a 'boy genius' but it's like he need you to operate correctly. He's like your dog, man." Jay said with dry humor.

James face palmed his forehead and Logan huffed out before taking him plate and cup to the sink then quickly walking out, fists clenched tightly to his side. James glared at his cousin thinking _if looks could kill... _Jay just shrugged.

"What?" He asked like he didn't do anything. James sighed and went after Logan.

"Logan!" James called after Logan who was walking down the hall. Logan stopped without a second thought. James jogged up to Logan. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Logan sighed. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm sorry." James apologized for Jay.

"No, you don't need to apologize, it's okay. Guess I should've seen this coming."

"No, it's not. I should've said something before." _Yeah, you should've_ Logan thought.

"Don't worry about it." Logan said as he sighed. He looked down at the ground, thinking of the last thing Jay said.

James put a finger under Logan's chin and lifted it up gently, already knowing what Logan was thinking about. "Logan, I hope you know I don't think of you like that." James said, looking right into Logan's distraught chocolate brown eyes.

"I know," Logan said, gently pulling James' hand down. "I just," Logan stopped. He just _what_? He didn't know. James, again, seemed to know what was going on in Logan's mind.

"It's okay," He said, squeezing Logan's hand. "I understand." He said, smiling softly. Logan smiled back.

"Thanks, Jamie." Logan said. James leaned down and captured Logan's lips. Logan kissed him back and cupped James' cheek with his free hand. They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes with small smiles.

"_Wow_," They suddenly heard, causing them to jump apart. They turned to see Jay leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. They blushed and looked around at anything but Jay and each other. Jay pushed off the wall and walked over to them. "Who would've guessed it?" Jay said. "Oh, wait, _me_." He said, pointing to himself.

James sighed. "What do you want, Jay?"

"Well, I just came to see if Logan was still pissed and all after you came running after him, James." Jay said, inspecting his nails. Logan frowned. "Imagine my surprise to find you two in a lip lock session." He stopped inspecting his nails and raised an eyebrow at the pair.

James and Logan crossed their arms without even having to look at each other. Jay continued, "Course, I always figured this kind of thing, but I mean, James being the ladies man and all, I just thought it was only Logan who had feeling." Logan rolled his eyes.

"So, James, you return those feeling?" Jay asked.

"Well, _obviously_. So what about it?" James asked, glaring at his cousin. He was still mad at him for hurting Logan like that. Jay shrugged.

"Guess this means I shouldn't make fun of you that much anymore, isn't that right, _Jamie_?" He asks mockingly. Logan blushes at this and looks down, letting one arm fall to his side and the other grip the upper arm of the one at his side.

"No. You shouldn't." James says harshly. He gives Jay a look that demands he apologizes. Jay rolls his eyes and looks at Logan.

"Hey, look, Logan, I'm sorry, okay?" He said gently. But he knew he didn't really mean it. That's why he never really apologized the other times he messed with Logan; he knew he would just end up messing the boy in the end. Logan was just so much fun to mess with.

And Logan knew this. He wasn't buying any of it. "Whatever." Logan said nonchalantly. He turned and walked down the hall and back to his and James' shared room. Jay and James watched him. When Logan was out of sight, James went to go watch TV in the living room. He knew that sometimes Logan would just want to be alone with his books and such. Jay watched James leave and stood there in confusion. He never did understand the two. He shrugged and went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. If there was one thing Jay understood about his grandma was that he hated having work left for her do.

A/N: I'm sorry if you guys found this to be too short, but I really wanted this capture an outline of how Jay can be with Logan. Him and James are like brother, but sometimes James will get tired of Jay's bull and, well, they'll fight like any brothers would. And about that flash back, I kind of think it's pretty pointless at this point. Do you guys agree? Well, I wouldn't know unless I get some reviews, now would I?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! Okay people! Instead of complaining about reviews like I shamefully wanted to do, I am going to apologize cuz I've been gone for so long! SO I'm so very sorry. I've just had some complications with computers and re-writing and it's just… crazy. Anyway, this first paragraph is Logan journal entry, the one he made after he went back to his room in the morning. That last part, the "_Oh crap_" moment, that's his little realization. You'll hopefully know what I mean later on. So, Pinky Promise part 7. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ugh! Is it me or is Jay and even _bigger_ jerk than before? Geez, you'd think the guy would just grow up already and stop messing with me. But I guess not. I guess some things never change…_

_Anyway, after that, I came in here and started writing in my dia- _journal_. It's not a diary, it's a _journal._ SO, then I started reading some books and catching up on some assignments, and I wasn't even bothered once. I've been in here all day and now I'm ahead in everything… again. Now all I can do before school starts Tuesday is read some more and write in here._

_I still miss my mom like crazy, and I just can't help but think about what things will be like from now on: having to find a job- maybe a paid internship- and going to school… Oh crap…_

* * *

That night, Logan tossed and turned in bed. He was having a nightmare about a collage of nightmares in one that involved the inevitable; all in bits and pieces of each event, scattered around. At the realization that hit him that day before, all he could do was suffer in anxiety. But he wasn't going to tell James just yet. James had enough to deal with on his own, Logan knew. He also knew that he'd have to tell James sometime before school starts. SO that night, he didn't really get much sleep; and in the morning, he _really_ didn't want to get out of bed. But he also _really_ had to pee. And he didn't want grandma to get even the slightest bit annoyed with him for sleeping in too late.

He lied down in bed, on his stomach, with the blanket tangled around his legs and half one pillow hanging off the bed, the other on the floor. He opened his eyes halfway but shut them immediately when the sunlight hit them. He opened them back up, gradually, letting his eyes adjust to the light. When they were fully adjusted, he looked around the room and noticed something: he was alone. If it were still early, James would've been here, sleeping, also.

He groaned and twisted his neck up to look at the time on the clock on the wall above him. It was 1 in the afternoon. He groaned again, loudly and let his head fall back onto the pillow. After laying like a rock for a couple more minutes he felt himself slowly try to float back to dream land. He didn't want to fall asleep again, so he pushed his torso up with his hands and pushed back, effectively cracking his back in the process. He smiled slightly before sitting up fully. The sleeves of his shirt covered his hand, so when he reached up to rub his eyes, half of four of his fingers poked out of his sleeve.

He stood up, but fell back onto the bed as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. He stood back, slower this time, and shuffled his way to the bathroom: first of all, to pee, then to brush his teeth and change his cloths. He stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a black V-neck and some faded blue jeans. He didn't bother to fix his hair though. When his feet hit the bedroom floor, he jumped back into the bathroom because floor was so _cold_. _Was it this cold when he woke up?_ He scurried over to the dresser he had put all his cloths in- across from his bed, next to James' separate dresser, against the wall next to the bathroom door- and took out a pair of black socks from the top drawer. He turned so his back was facing the wall and let himself fall back on it with a quiet _thud_ and slipped the socks onto his feet. He walked out the room and started towards the kitchen. Once he was about to turn in to the kitchen doorway, he bumped into James.

"Oops, sorry, Logie." James said, holding on to Logan's arms so Logan wouldn't fall back, Logan doing the same.

"Oh, it's okay." Logan said, dropping his hands along with James.

James smiled. "I was just about to check up on you."

"Oh, really?" Logan asked, looking at him with a smile also.

"Yeah, you usually don't sleep in this late. In fact, you usually don't sleep in _al all_." James said with a chuckle. "You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep well is all." Logan said bashfully. He looked down at his feet and started wiggling his sock-covered toes.

"Yeah, I could tell. I woke up with this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and looked over to find you frowning in your sleep." He told him. Logan smiled down at his ever wiggling toes. Guess they really could tell when the other wasn't okay. Logan mentally shrugged. He's personally never really noticed it before.

"I've seen you sleep before," James continued, "You pretty much never frown in your sleep unless something or someone disturbs you." James stated matter-of-factly, his smile dropping.

Logan looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, confused. "You've seen me sleep before?"

James smiled again. "Well, yeah. You know those times when you would fall asleep against me when we were at the park, sitting under that big tree?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Logan mouthed, nodding his head. "Yeah, okay." He actually said, smiling again. James rolled his eyes. He then grabbed Logan's hand and played with his finders.

"Hungry?" He asked, glancing up at Logan, before returning his attention back to playing with Logan' fingers.

Logan paused, touching his stomach with his free hand, to see what it had to say to that: "No, not really." James simply nodded, still playing with Logan's fingers. Logan could tell James wanted to ask him something else and knew James was just holding back for him.

"Well, since you're up, why don't you come back to the room with me and…" He looked up at Logan with innocent, shining eyes. Logan only blinked at him. "Help me finish my homework?" He finished. Logan chuckled at him.

"Sure, Jamie. Come on." He stopped James from playing with his fingers by wrapping them around James' fingers. He turned and pulled James by the fingers to their room. On the way, James had laced their finger together. While walking down the hall, they passed grandma: "Morning, grandma." They both said with smiles, she returning those smiled. And they passed Jay: "Sup, Jay?" James said. "…" Logan said.

"Sup, guys-_ whoa_. Behave you two." Jay turned to walk backwards, pointing an accusing finger at them both to tease them when he realized their hands locked together. He smirked and turned to face forward as he walked into the kitchen. They boys just rolled their eyes and kept walking.

Once in their room, James closed the door and Logan dropped James' hand.

"Okay, James," Logan said once he was sitting on his un-made bed, "What do you need help with?" He leaned back and used his arms to prop himself up.

"Oh, just," James paused to walk over to Logan's bed to sit down. "Everything." He said when he was sitting. Logan gave him a look

"What? You know I'm not the best when it comes to school work." He defended. Logan rolled his eyes and sat up properly.

"Right, well, go get it." Logan said. It took James a moment to realize what Logan was talking about before he jumped up and went over to his backpack, bringing it back with him to Logan's bed. When he sat down, he pulled out a mess of papers and threw his backpack to the floor. Logan watched as James took a minute to somewhat organize his papers.

"Okay," James said, once the paper where manageable. "Oh, wait," He grabbed his discarded backpack and took out a pencil before throwing back to the floor. With the stack of papers in, he held them up to his face, clearing his throat, and let the pencil hover over the paper. He sat like this, waiting for Logan to say or do something. When nothing happened a few seconds later, he turned his head, sharply, to look at Logan with a raised eyebrow.

All Logan could do was bust out laughing at how ridiculous James could be at times. And what made him laugh even more? The fact that James was only this way around Logan. The world just didn't know what it was missing out on behind that pretty face.

James didn't want to, but he couldn't help but crack a smile. He loved when he made Logan laugh like that. Logan's laughs eventually died down and he was finally able to open his eyes to look at James, wiping away tears, only to find James sitting there with a fist on his hip and the other hand, the paper, and the pencil resting on his lap. He couldn't help but start laughing again, nearly falling off the bed twice- which only made him laugh more. James had to clamp his lips together to keep from laughing out. But Logan forced himself to stop so that they could get started, leaving a smile that fully showed off his dimples.

James' smile grew into a grin because _man_ he loved that dimply smile. "Okay, come on, let's get started. The faster we get done, the longer we have to hang out." James said. Logan only nodded, having to wipe away more tears.

With that, they got started. Over all, it took them an hour and 44 minutes to get done-including the revisions, explanations, getting the actual homework itself done, not to mention a few pecks on the lips or cheek here and there. At some point, the doorbell had rung. James shrugged it off, figuring it was just one of Jay's friends. Besides, they were busy.

By the time they were done it was 2:48 and they were getting thirsty. "I'll go get us some water." Logan volunteered.

"Mkay." James said, putting his stuff away. Logan opened the door and walked out of their room and down the hall.

* * *

He stopped at the kitchen doorway when he heard laughter from two voiced, then: "So, he's gonna be staying here for a while?" One voice, a male voice, said.

"Yeah, him and his dork of a boyfriend, Logan." He heard Jay's voice say. He glared but kept hidden around the corner.

"You mean 'lil Logie? That little genius boy that used to come here with James?" Logan heard a quick pause. Jay must have nodded his head. "Oh come on, he's not a dork. He's actually pretty cool." Logan smiled. Whoever Jay's friend was, Logan liked him. He seemed nothing like Jay at all.

"Yeah, well, he's not a little kid anymore."

"So?"

"_So_? _So_ I won't be able to mess with him anymore. Like yesterday, he scared da _crap_ outa me!" Jay said. Logan grinned at this. "All I did was mention his parents and he went all psycho on his pancakes and stabbed them!"

His friend scoffed. "Jay, I know you. You most likely didn't _just_ mention his parents." Logan nodded his head approvingly. Smart guy…

"Whatever. Point is, he's not that helpless little kid anymore." Jay said, defeat evident in his voice, like he's lost all meaning in life. Logan pouted, almost somewhat sorry for him. _Almost._ Jay shouldn't need Logan's misery to feel complete.

"And you're not that same annoying little jerk anymore." Logan started to roll his eyes until Jay's friend added, "Well, little." And Logan could just hear the grin in his voice. Logan snickered silently to himself and leaned in closer to the wall.

"And anyway, Jay, you've both grown since then. I think it's time you give up on teasing him. Besides, he's your cousin's boyfriend. Don't you think James would eventually retaliate?" A pause. "Retaliate means to fight back." Logan could practically see the eye roll, along with his own, now. "Jay, babe,"-_Babe-_ "Come on, let it go."

"I don't know… But for now, let's go back to my room, shall we?" There was a hint of flirting in Jay's voice that made Logan a bit more curious. He didn't want to think about it too long because Jay could walk out any minute and find Logan there- ease dropping

With this being the only thing to come to mind at the moment, he took a couple _big_ steps back and started walking forward again, so it'll seem like he was just coming then. Jay and his friend came out seconds later and Logan just walked past them and into the kitchen. Or, at least, he _tried _to.

"Hay, Logan," Jay said, placing his hand on Logan's chest, pushing him back and making Logan take 3 steps back. Jay smirked.

"_Yes_?" Logan dragged out, raising an eyebrow in mock curiosity.

Jay moved his hand from Logan's chest to rest it on Logan's shoulder. "This is my friend Tony. He used to play with you and James when you both were little." Jay said with a bored expression, dropping his hand from Logan's shoulder.

Logan narrowed his eyes out of confusion at Jay before turning his attention back to the tall figure standing only inches from him. He studied the older teen's face for a little while. Tony smiled sheepishly at Logan before shooting a glare at Jay, who Logan could see shrug from the corner of his eye.

"_Oh_." Logan dragged out. "_Tony_." Okay, yeah, I remember you." Logan said with a smile, noticing Tony visibly relax. "Nice to see you again, Tony."

"Y-yeah, likewise, Logan." Tony said with a nervous chuckle.

"Welp!" Jay piped up with a clap, causing Tony to roll his eyes. "Enough of that, let's go, Tony." Jay's hands fell down to his side and the one that was closest to Tony twitched before he turned and started walking down the hall.

"Um, take care, Logan." Tony said, kindly with a small wave before following behind Jay.

Logan didn't say anything. He just smiled. Tony was just such a _nice guy_. It made Logan wonder why in _God's name_ would he would hang with a dude like Jay? Logan shrugged and went in the kitchen for the water bottles. If only he could actually _remember_ the guy.

* * *

Logan came back into the room with two water bottles and a look on his face that made James jump up off the bed to be by Logan's side in an instant. "There you are, Logie! What took you so long?" James asked. Logan opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by James. "Was it Jay? Was he messing with you?" Logan opened his mouth, again, to answer, with a raised finger, but again, James cut him off before anything could come out; making Logan close his mouth and lower his finger. "Ugh! Imma kill 'em" James growled. He stomped around Logan and was almost out the door before Logan could blink.

"Whoa! James! Calm down!" Logan said, grabbing on to James' upper arm and pulling him back. But he was dragged a couple inches before he could get James to stop fully.

James turned to look at Logan in confusion. "James, Jay didn't do anything." Logan told him, letting go of his arm. "He was talking to his friend in the kitchen and I stayed around the corner to listen when I heard him mention you and your 'dork of a boyfriend'." Logan said, using air quotes around the last part and rolling his eyes.

"So, what I'm hearing is that the reason it took you so long to get us water was because you were ease dropping on my cousin and his friend?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

Logan looked down, feeling a bit ashamed at the way James had put it. "Yeah." He admitted, rocking on the heels of his feet.

James grinned. "Logan, Jay may be a jerk to you, but that's no reason to ease drop on him and his friend." Logan continued to look down. "So what'd you hear?" James then asked eagerly.

"What?" Logan asked, looking up at James in surprised confusion.

"Oh, come on, Logie! I've always wondered what Jay talks about with his friends when I'm not around because all they ever talk about around me are stupid stuff, and I never get a chance to ease drop cuz it's like they somehow always know I'm there. So spill! What happened?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay, well," He paused to close the door, just in case Jay would be listening. "When I got there, they were laughing about something. And then his friend asked if we were going to be staying for a while- that's when Jay called me your dork of a boyfriend." Logan explained taking James' hand and leading him to his bed.

He continued when they were sitting down, their bodies turned to face each other. They crossed their legs as Logan continued. "So then his friend defended me by saying how I was a cool little genius boy or something like that. Then Jay was like," Logan deepened his voice and made himself sound idiotic to imitate Jay, "'Well he's not a little kid anymore'," James cracked up at this. "And his friend was all, 'So?'. And then Jay kinda freaked out and told him how I scared the _crap_ outa him at breakfast yesterday, you know, when I stabbed my pancakes," James nodded, remembering how it had scared both him and Jay.

"After he 'mentioned'," Again, Logan used air quotes, "Our parents. And-I just had to grin at that, by the way," James nodded again, smiling. "How he wouldn't be able to mess with me anymore. Then his friend was like 'Jay, babe'," Logan touched James' shoulder to show what he invisioned as this was being said.

"Babe?" James questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Logan said, dropping his hand from James' shoulder. "Anyway," He shook his head, "Then his friend got into something about him and us being grown and stuff, how you'd eventually retaliate against him… fight back," Logan explained to James when he noticed the lost look on his face, rolling his eyes. "Then Jay said, rather flirtatiously, I might add, that they should just go back to his room."

"Hm." James said, soaking in all of what Logan said.

"Yeah," Logan nodded, "So then I had to walk back a couple feet so it would look like I was just coming up to the kitchen. And when I tried to walk past them and into the kitchen, Jay stopped me and introduced me to his friend, Tony."

"Oh." James said.

Logan nodded, "Apparently, Tony used to play with us when we were little." James scrunched up his nose, trying to remember if that's true or not.

"Yeah, I don't remember him either." Logan said, reading James' expression.

"Okay, so Tony's nice, Jay is just… He's Jay." James said for lack of a better word. "And we can figure out the whole _babe_ thing, later."

"Um, I think I may have a pretty good idea what that means…" Logan mumbled.

"Well, yeah, but we don't wanna jump to any conclusions. Remember what happened the _last_ time you did?" James asked Logan with a stern _remember_ look. Logan looked down at his lap and bounced his right leg that was currently hanging off the bed.

"_Logan_."

"Well, his hair grew back!" Logan defended. James chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, James and Logan decided to just hang around the room and take it easy. They snuggled up on Logan's bed because, they decided, it's been too long since they were able to do this ; talked about some things, Logan '"forgetting" to mention school; watched some cartoons and other shows on James' laptop, also playing some games with a bit of a competitive edge on both sides. And after all that, they decided to separate and read on their respective beds to read.

Despite what many people believe, James loved reading. He was currently reading _The Catcher and The Rye._ Logan was lying down, flat on his back, letting his feet dangle off the side of his bed, and reading a book that he held at arm's length above him. He gave his arms a rest by letting them drop, along with the book, to his chest and turned to look at James, whose nose was buried in his book. James was still wearing his glasses from when they were working on his assignments, though, now they were resting on the tip of his nose. Logan smiled. He honestly loved it when James wore his glasses; it made him look so sophisticated, and in Logan's opinion, even sexier than he already was. Wearing glasses was again, one of the only things James did around Logan. It always made Logan feel special.

"Logan closed one eye, making James look smaller. He held out his first finger and thumb so they would fit the outline of James' body between them. Then he pressed them together, making it look like he was squishing James with the two of them. He smiled, continuing to do this.

James could see Logan doing this from his peripheral vision when he flipped the page and began reading again. He slapped the book on his lap and gave Logan a questioning look. "Logan?" He asked.

"Yes?" Logan dragged out.

"Why?"

Logan shrugged, continuing with what he was doing. He continued, even when James had completely discarded his book on his bed and began crawling over to him. James stopped Logan's actions by grabbing his hand. With their beds pushed snuggly together, James lie down on his stomach so his legs were sprawled on his bed and his torso was on Logan's bed, before pulling Logan's hand down to the bed.

Logan sat up and changed position so he was lying on his stomach also, never taking his hand away from James'. They smiled at each other before James began pulling Logan's hand backward, forcing Logan to come forward until they were centimeters from kissing.

"Wait," Logan said before their lips could actually connect. He gently pulled his hand from James' and leaned back a bit to reach up and gently pull James' glasses off, looking into James' eyes all the while. Logan loved when James wore his glasses, but he didn't think he should kiss him while he was wearing them.

"There." Logan whispered with a warm but light smile, placing the glasses down on James' bed. James smiled again and leaned in, closing the small gap between him and Logan with a kiss. As they kissed, their hands slowly found their way back to each other. And they let their fingers lace together.

* * *

The sounds of a loud crash, coming from Jay's room (across the hall and some feet to the right) made James and Logan separate.

"_Jay_!" Came Grandma's warning voice from the living room.

"Tony did it!" Jay yelled from his room.

"You butt nugget, I did _not_!" Tony yelled at Jay.

"Did to." Jay said.

"Did not." Tony said.

"Did to."

"Did _not_."

"Did _to_."

"_Not_."

"_To_."

"_Not_!"

"You did to." Jay said. Tony growled and there was another loud crash from Jay's room.

"_Boys_!" Grandma yelled at them again.

"Jay did it!" Tony yelled this time

"_Shut up_!" Jay yelled at Tony

James and Logan broke out in laughter when they were sure Jay and Tony were done (well, at least done out loud…)

When they were done laughing, they looked at each other with the same puzzled expression before their faces brightened with the same look of realization.

"Oh!" They both said, "_Tony_!" They nodded their heads with smiles before laughing again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sweet! I had some fun with this! And like I said before I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Well let me know by reviewing! And I'm sorry it took so long, complications with computers and deleting and… yeah. I hope this was worth the wait.

I love you all and THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright, here we go. Man I'm so tired… :l

* * *

James and Logan walked out of their room, hand in hand, and down the hall. "Wait." James said. He took a couple steps back and leaned towards Jay's bedroom door a little.

"What?" Logan asked, turning to look at James. In response, James held up his free hand, silently telling Logan to be quiet. Logan watched as James stayed still for a few seconds, trying to listen through the door. James raised an eyebrow before he stood straight and looked at Logan. Logan raised his eyebrows. James just shook his head and lead Logan down the hall.

"Hey, boys. Going somewhere?" Grandma asked from where she was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, not even bothering to look up.

"Um, yeah," Logan said, "We,"

"Should be wearing something other than just a light jacket." She retorted before she even bothered to look up at them.

James and Logan looked at her with bewildered looks. James shook his head. "Grandma, 'til this day, I'll never know how you do that."

She shrugged. "I've been a mother and a grandmother. I've already picked up my 7th sense."

"7th?" Logan questioned. "What,"

"Just, don't question it." James told Logan before he had a chance to ask any questions. "Anyway, we were just gonna head to the mall and hang out for a few hours."

"Okay. But you should still go wear a thicker jacket." Grandma said. James frowned at his grandma, about to argue. But the look in her eyes made him shut his mouth and sigh in defeat. Logan rolled his eyes for a couple reasons before he just pulled James back down the hall and to their room.

Logan dropped James' hand and went to the closet across from the bathroom and dug around for a heavier jacket. He moved shirts, sweaters, and yet, there was nothing was any thicker that they could wear. Logan turned to James, who was sitting on his bed, playing with a loose string on the end of his shirt.

"James." Logan called, hands on his hips.

"Hm?" James asked, looking up at Logan.

"We didn't bring anything thicker than what we have." Logan said.

"Oh, yeah, well I kinda figured. I mean, with how fast we were rushing, we wouldn't have had time to worry about trying to fit anything thick into out bags." James said, playing with the loose string again.

Logan looked at him a bit annoyed. "Okay, well I would've thought at least one of us would notice a least a couple days earlier."

"Um, I just did."

Logan glared at him, even more annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" James just shrugged. Logan dropped his hands from his hip and walked over to him.

"James," He said sternly, kneeling down in front of James. James didn't look at him. "What. Is. Wrong?" James sighed and looked at Logan. Logan saw something in his eyes that he doesn't think he's seen before. And he didn't recognize it either. "James." Logan repeated, softer this time. He placed his hand on James' knee.

"I… I don't know. I've just been thinking about a lot lately. And, sometimes it gets to me and I feel like… this." He said, referring to his current mood. Logan nodded, though this was the first time he's seen James like this since they got here.

"The only reason you haven't seen me like this until now is because I always hide it around you, or you're just not around. Like this morning." He looked down. "Sorry."

"Well, it's okay. I know you have a lot to think about. I understand."

"But that's just it, Logan." James looked at Logan with that look in his eyes again. "You don't. Not really. And I wish I could explain it to you, but…"

"It's okay. I-" Logan stopped himself. "Look, I may not know exactly what you feel, but… James, just know I'm here if you ever need to talk, okay?" Logan said, moving to thread his hand in James' hair.

James nodded. "Yeah. I know." He smiled. "Thanks, Logie." Logan smiled back.

"Hay, let's go and do some shopping. I'll let you pick out my cloths and everything." James' face brightened at Logan's words. Logan stood up and offered his hand to James. James grabbed it and stood as well. He laced their fingers together and they walked back out of there room.

* * *

After telling grandma how they had nothing thicker and were going to get something thicker at the mall, they were sent back to their room to grab sweaters to wear under their jackets. But after that, they made their way to grandma's car. They knew their dads would both be on business trips now. They both worked for the same company in the same position. That's how they met in the first place. But they didn't want to chance it but driving their car. They never know; their dad's could've canceled to patrol around for them. Besides, their dads might just be crazy enough to do it.

Once they got to the mall, they wasted no time getting in. Maybe they were just being paranoid. But it didn't matter; they _were_ paranoid. They only relaxed when they made it inside.

"Okay," James said, "Were to first?"

"Um, well, let's just walk around. Then when we're ready to leave, we can actually go shopping for some thicker cloths." Logan suggested.

James chuckled, shaking his head. "Logan, the second part to window shopping is _shopping_."

Logan gave him a questioning look. "I _mean_ we may be walking around and looking at stuff, but that doesn't mean we can't buy what we like when we see it." James said, smiling with a glint in his eyes.

"Now, hold on, James. Our moms gave us this money to use wisely. We can't just go around spending it all willy-nilly." Logan told him.

James gave him a look. "Willy-nilly?"

Logan sighed, "James,"

"Okay," James said, holding up his hands, as if surrendering. "I'm just saying, if we need something, then we should at least contemplate getting it." He reasoned. By the smile that spread across Logan's face, James figured he'd used the word _contemplate_ correctly. James smiled at this as well.

"Whatever, let's just go." Logan said. His hand twitched. He wanted to hold James' hand, but he knew James wasn't ready for that yet. He wasn't even sure he was yet, either. Instead, Logan started walking. James stayed behind a beat, feeling a bit guilty.

They went in and out of stores, only having bought a couple long sleeves jeans, and socks each. They went to the Dairy Queen in the food court. With ice cream in hand, they continued down the mall. Soon, though, they were getting kind of tired and headed for Sears to buy some heavier jackets before they left. They'd already been gone a few hours.

"I don't see why we even have to buy heavier jackets, fall is almost over anyway." James protested.

"Well, you never know. And besides, we already told grandma that we would. Do you really want to go home without them?" Logan retorted with a raised eyebrow. James chewed his bottom lip, thinking for a second.

He huffed out air through his nose. "Fine." He mumbled. They went around, looking for jackets that would suit each of their styles. Logan found a few that he liked, but ended up putting them all back when James protests against all of them.

"I am _not_ letting my boyfriend walk around in _that_." He had said. Logan would give him annoyed looks and smile to himself when James wasn't looking, because, James had called him _his_ boyfriend. In public. Where people could easily hear him. Logan wasn't really all that ashamed to admit to anyone that James was his boyfriend. In fact, if he could, he'd rub it in people's faces that the beautiful and fabulous _James Diamond _was his and his alone. But James had an image to uphold, Logan understood. Besides, he was teased enough, being smart and all. He didn't need to give people any more reasons to make fun of him.

* * *

In the end, they decided on suitable jackets for each other. They parked in front of the garage door, where the car initially was, and got out with their stuff. They came into the house and the fresh smell of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and biscuits hit them right away. They both hummed in delight before they went over to the kitchen to find grandma standing in front of a fryer, a plate of raw chicken covered in flower next to it on one side, and another plate with already fried chicken on the other side.

"Hey, grandma." Logan greeted from the doorway. Grandma turned around and smiled at the two.

"Hey, boys. How was it?" She asked, turning back to the fryer to stir the chicken already in there, with a hand on her hip.

James shrugged. "Oh, it was cool. I had fun." He smiled down at Logan, who smiled back.

"So what'd you get?" She asked.

"Um, some jeans, long sleeves-"

"_And_ some heavier jackets?" She asked, cutting Logan off. She paused to listen to his answer.

"_Yes_ and heavier jackets." Logan said with a smile and a roll of his eyes. Most people would find this kind of rude. Logan found it kind of funny how she always wanted to cut right to the chase. She was defiantly James' grandmother.

"Good," She said, nodding her head and going back to the chicken. "Okay, boys," She said, pulling the chicken out of the fryer, one by one. James and Logan watched longingly as the chicken shed grease before grandma would put it down on the plate with the other pieces of fried chicken. She pulled another one out, turning to James and Logan as she let the grease drip off the chicken. "Go put your stuff away and get ready for dinner." She turned back around and put the chicken on the plate.

"Okay." They both said, walking away.

"Oh," She added, making them pause, "And go get Jay and Tony while you're at it." She grabbed the plate of raw chicken and started putting them into the fryer.

"Will do, grandma." James said before him and Logan left.

They put away their new cloths and went to go wash up in the bathroom. When they were done, they came out and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh," James said, turning back around, "Before I forget," He knocked on Jay's bedroom door. Logan waited for him. "Go." James told him while waiting for a response from Jay. Logan nodded and continued walking.

James knocked again, "Jay! T-" James stopped himself from calling Tony's name because technically, he wasn't supposed to know about Tony yet. "Grandma said it's time for dinner!"

The door swung open and Jay stood in front of him, his cloths wrinkled and his hair messy. He put one arm on the doorway and leaned against it, one foot crossed over the other. James raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question anything. He shook his head. "Grandma's making fried chicken." He said. A smile spread across Jays face. He pushed himself off the doorway and turned to call out to Tony.

"Hey, Tony!" Jay yelled.

"What?" Tony yelled back.

"Grandma made fried chicken! Hurry your butt up!" A toilet flushed, then some water ran, and the bathroom door swung open. Tony shut the light off and walked up to stand beside Jay.

They all stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Jay decided to introduce James to Tony: "James, this is Tony, Tony, James."

"Sup." Tony asked with a small wave.

"Hey." James replied. "Anyway, let's go, the smell of that chicken is driving me _crazy_ right now." James said. He smiled when Tony decided to chuckle at that. James turned and started walking down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Logan helped grandma grab plates and cups from the cupboards. James walked in first, smiling at Logan. Tony came in second, followed closely by Jay.

Logan looked at Tony and smiled. "Sup, Logan." Tony greeted Logan with a smile.

"Hey, Tony."

They each grabbed plates and began grabbing the food that they wanted. When they were done, they sat at the table: Logan next to Tony, Jay next to James, and grandma next to James.

Logan and Tony got to talking about a lot of things, things they had in common, things they didn't have in common, random things. Jay and James messed around and talked about thing, and grandma got involved occasionally, but mostly sat out of the conversations because really, she had nothing much to say to the things they all discussed. But she didn't mind.

After dinner, Logan offered to help grandma do the dishes and James, Jay and Tony went in to the living room to watch TV. All three talked about things for a while and it amazed James how much he and Logan had clicked with Tony so quickly. Of course, James didn't have all the things in common with Tony as Logan did, but he still enjoyed Tony's company.

A while later, Logan came in and they talked about even more, if that were possible. Eventually, they got into why James and Logan would be staying for as long as they were.

"Um, well, our parents are extremely religious." Logan started.

"Well, our dads anyway." James said.

"Yeah, and they tried splitting us up when they found out that, uh, we were dating." Logan said. Tony nodded.

"So, after all this drama involved in our leaving, our moms ended up helping us out, a lot." James said, sadness in his eyes. Logan nodded sadly.

"And, yeah, that's, uh, how we ended up here." James finished.

"Huh…" Tony said. "And, have either of you talked to your moms since?" James and Logan shook their heads. "Well that sucks!"

"Tell me about it. But we don't have our cell phone, and couldn't use them even if we did. Plus, we don't even know when the right time to call them is." James said.

"Yeah, they'd have to call _us_." Logan added.

"Oh…" Tony said, looking down. Jay just sat, looking down at his lap and feeling guilty. He honestly had no idea it was like that.

"Man…" Jay said, looking up at James and Logan. "I'm… really sorry guys. I-I didn't know."

Logan looked at him and smiled. "It's cool. You don't need to feel too guilty." Jay nodded. "On second thought, feel guilty." Logan quickly added. He hadn't meant it to be funny, but it still made Jay chuckle at him.

"Okay, don't push it, Logan." Jay said. Logan smiled a little more at this and shrugged.

Soon, though, it was late and James and Logan had to go to bed because they had school tomorrow. _Speaking of school…_ Logan thought.

"Night, guys. Nice meeting you, Tony." James said, getting up.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Jay asked James.

"Tell me what?"

"Tony used to play with you and Logan when you were little." Jay told him. Of course, James already knew this, Logan told him.

"Oh, then, nice seeing you again then, Tony." James said anyway.

"Yeah, you too." Tony said. "Later, James. Later, Logan." He waved to James and Logan, who were walking off.

"Later, Tony." Logan said. They walked off down the hall, quietly discussing the night's event to themselves.

"Hey, Tony, wanna stay over?" Jay asked Tony, smiling.

Tony smiled back. "Yeah. But you do know I have school tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah, but don't your classes start at two?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Tony said before grinning. "So no trouble."

"No promises." Jay said slyly. Tony playfully punched him in the arm before he turned his attention to the TV.

James and Logan got ready for bed, also putting things together for school. "_Crap_!" James said, face palming his forehead, suddenly.

"What?" Logan asked.

"My mom still hasn't sent me my backpack." James said, going over to his bed to sit down.

"Oh." Logan said. "Um, James, about school…" James looked at him. Logan blinked. "Do you think I should bring my heavy jacket with me?" Logan asked, refraining from what he really wanted to say. For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

James smiled. "I don't know. Your call. I personally think it's pointless to bring a heavy jacket to school." James shrugged.

"Yeah." Logan nodded, rubbing his upper arm. "Okay, well, goodnight, Jamie." Logan said. James held up an eyebrow, but didn't question. Instead, he held out his arms for Logan to come. Logan came and snuggled into the embrace.

James kissed the top of Logan's head. Logan raised his head to look at James, with a smile. James smiled down at him, then dove down to give Logan a kiss on the lips. He pulled away, much to Logan's dislike. "Goodnight, Logie." James said before letting Logan go. Logan got up and walked over to his bed, even though both beds were pressed closely together.

He pulled the covers back and crawled under them. He turned to lie on his side to look at James, James doing the same thing. "I love you, James." Logan said.

"I love you, too. Now get some rest." James said, reaching over to stroke Logan's cheek. Logan nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed in content. James pulled his hand back and just watched Logan for a little while. He smiled to himself. Logan looked so peaceful when he was asleep-so beautiful. James closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it's so short, but I really thought I should put this out there, partly to make up for the long wait, partly cuz if I didn't I'd feel… weird…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SO! SORRY! So let me make it up to y'all :)

* * *

Logan had a restless night. He was just so worried about what would happen in the morning. At 3 in the morning he woke up, worried and nervous. "I _knew_ I should've told James." Logan whispered, scolding himself. He looked at James' sleeping form and a light smile spread across his face. He twisted his body to look at the clock on the wall above him. He sighed, only about 2 and a half hours until he had to get up and get ready for school. After the restless night he's had, he knew it was no use trying to do back to sleep; especially with the little time he had to sleep.

Instead, he quietly and slowly crawled out of bed and carefully walked over to his backpack. He got down on his knees and slowly unzipped his backpack- pausing and looking back at James every so often when he could've sworn he noises. He pulled out his journal and a pencil and stood up. He looked around and realized, it was too dark for him to do any writing in the room. He walked over to the door and pulled it open, quickly because it wasn't closed all the way, and it squeaked a bit if opened too slowly. He walked out and pulled the door almost closed, then turned and started walking down the hall, to the living room. The floor was even colder at night than in the morning! But he ignored this, not wanting to go back to his room and risk waking James up.

Once he got to the living room, he sat on the couch and crossed his legs under him so his feet can stay warm and reached over to turn on the lamp. He wiggled around a bit to make himself comfortable before opening his journal to a new page and starting:

_Okay, um, there really isn't much to write right now, but I haven't been able to sleep all night. I knew I should've told James about school today… I don't know why I didn't. _He paused, sighing before continuing, _Anyway, for one thing, I really need to talk to mom- see how she's doing; maybe get a quick update on how dad's doing. But you know what? Mom probably doesn't even know where I am. Maybe _that's _why she hasn't called yet. But… wouldn't grandma have called then anyway? Like, there's a risk one of our dad's would've picked up, but still; grandma's smart enough to make up an excuse… _Logan sighed again and scratched the back of his head a bit roughly.

_So James and I got to hang with Jay and Tony today and… it was fun. Tony and I really have some things in common. Well, a lot in common. He's freshman in college and isn't sure about what he wants a career as, but knows he wants to major in the medical field. When he told me that, I immediately went into future-doctor mode and we started blabbing away about medicine. _He chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered the dumbfounded looks on Jay and James' faces, _The look on both Jay and James' faces' were priceless. And… Jay was… nice. The whole time he was nice and funny; a little teasing of course, because, well, he's Jay. Jay, he… he apologized. For everything. It felt really good. _

_So, yeah, again, not much to say… One thing's for sure though: We _cannot_ go to school today._

* * *

He finished and closed the book. With another sigh, he reached over to turn the lamp on, only to be met by a sleeping looking James, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Logan smiled lightly at the sight in front of him because James looked like a sleepy little kid who was just woken up from his nap.

"Hey, Logan. What are you doing up?" James mumbled, rubbing his other eye.

"O-oh. I, uh, I couldn't sleep, is all." Logan replied. He slowly pulled his journal behind him, hoping that James was too tired to notice.

It seemed to work. James looked at him and nodded. "Okay, well, it's almost time to get up and get ready anyway, so… let's just do it now." Logan nodded his head and got up, being careful not to let James notice the book he held behind him. James smiled a little and turned to start walking down the hall, back to their shared room. James lazily held out his hand for Logan to take; Logan taking it with another light smile, and walking back to their room in silence.

6:15 in the morning found James and Logan getting ready for school; Logan going first because just knowing James, Logan knew his morning routines were going to be shorter than James'. When he got done, Logan told James that he was going to head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Logan got to the kitchen, he started off breakfast making the seemingly typical breakfast: eggs, bacon, toast, possibly a bowl of cereal…? Logan shook his head and put the cereal back in the cupboard. Cereal would be a bit much. As he made the breakfast for him and James, he started debating with himself: There might not be any trouble in going to school for a week, after all after this week they have fall break. Maybe… maybe they could go to school for that week then lay low for break. And their dads would still be on their business trips, so- wait. Would they be on their business trips still? Or, did they cancel initially? Or, what if they do still need to be on their business trips, but cut it short to try and catch both him and James? But what if-?

Logan gave heavy sigh as he finished making breakfast for them both. He placed the bacon on the plates, which already had the eggs on them and orange juice in a glass cup next to it. He leaned against the counter and looked at the food he just made. Now, he was paranoid. Logan shook his head and pushed off the counter to go get James. He couldn't keep putting this off anymore- him and James just _can't_ go to school this week.

"James. James, I don't think we should-" Logan said, walking through the door, but pausing a couple feet in the room as he saw James going through his dresser drawers- _shirtless. _

James turned to look at Logan and smiled. "Hey Logan. What were you saying?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and snapping Logan out of his daze.

Logan snapped his eyes up from James' torso, to his face, "What? Oh! Yeah, uh… I was just saying that, uh,"- Logan cleared his throat- "I-I don't think we should g-go to school today…" Logan finished, scratching the back of his head.

James furrowed his eyebrows, holding a black V-neck shirt in his hands. "Why not?" Logan sighed and shut the door behind him before he walked over to sit on James' bed. He patted the spot next to him. James came, still holding his shirt in his hands, and sat down.

"Okay, um, well, I was thinking; what if we go to school and our dads came and took us away? Like, they would know that we would go to school, so they would know where to find us." Logan explained, looking James in the eyes, searching for some emotion and waiting for a response.

James looked at Logan for a couple seconds. Finally he sighed. "I don't know, Logan. I mean, aren't our dads supposed to be on, like, a business trip or something?"

Logan nodded, "Well, yeah, but they might have canceled or shortened it, just to find ways to get us or something." James gave Logan a look of disbelief. Logan sighed, "Come on, James, you saw how crazy they were about separating us a few days ago. Your dad _hit_ you. Has he ever really done that before?"

Logan saw something flash in James' eyes before James turned away and looked at the ground. "Logan, it's only a week. After that, we have fall break. We could handle a week." As James talked, Logan's eyes trailed back to his torso. "And," James continued, "I don't want us to do anything that'll mess with your school record." He said, turning to look back at Logan. Logan looked back up at him.

He shook his head slightly to focus. "James, our dads would know we would go back to school, eventually, and they would know where to go to find us." Logan reasoned, gaze starting to drift back to James' well-toned chest.

"So, like, what? Drop out of school?" James asked.

"N-no, just- will you _please_ put your shirt on!" Logan snapped, closing his eyes to focus again. A grin flashed on James' face before he put his shirt on. Logan listened to the rustling of cloths until it stopped before opening one eyes. When all he saw was James sitting there, shirt on, smiling down at him, he opened both eyes and sighed. "All I'm saying is that we should… suspend ourselves from school; not drop out."

James nodded. "For how long?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know. We can figure that out, but at least for today, maybe even the whole week, we just shouldn't go to school." James nodded again.

"I just hope this doesn't affect your school record too much." James said. Logan smiled at him.

"It might not." Logan shrugged.

James snorted, "Yeah, especially considering the kind of school record you have Mr. Honor Student." Logan laughed at that and stood.

"Okay, come on. I made breakfast and I don't want it to be too cold when we get there." James stood up and followed him to the door.

"Knowing you, you probably made it look like something out of a magazine." James commented, making Logan pause with his hand on the doorknob before he laughed.

"I try." He shrugged. Logan opened the door and was met with Grandma on the other side, about to knock on the door.

"Oh, boys. I have a phone call for you both." She said, smiling and holding the phone out to Logan. James and Logan exchanged curious looks before Logan took the phone.

"Um, thanks, Grandma." Logan said. She smiled and nodded before turning to head back to her room. Logan closed the door again and went to sit back on James' bed, pressing the speaker button. "Hello?" He said into the receiver.

* * *

"_Hello? Logan, honey, is that you?_" The person on the other end said.

He glanced at James, "Y-yeah. Mom?" He asked, a bit nervously.

"_Oh, Logan, sweetie how are you? Are you and James doing okay?" _She asked. A grin spread across Logan face as he tried not to bounce on the bed like a 5 year old.

"Yeah. We're fine. How are you and James' mom? What about our dads? Any trouble with them?" He asked anxiously.

"_Oh, we're good. We miss you both _terribly_ though."_

"We miss you both too. So much." Logan said, tears forming in his eyes.

"_And as for your fathers…"-_ Logan's mom sighed. "_Look sweet heart, you and James shouldn't go to school for the week." _

Logan nodded before realizing she couldn't see him and said instead, "Yeah, James and I have kinda established that. We said we weren't gonna go to school for a couple days, or even the whole week; since after this week we have break anyway."

"_Good, good." _His mom said relief clear in her voice. This made Logan curious.

"Um, why, mom?"

His mom cleared her throat, "_Your dads, they've cut their business trips short and are going to be home in a few hours. They know that you and James would still have to go to school, and they're willing to go there and drag you both out of there and _away_ from each other." _Logan looked up at James, worry showing in his brown eyes.

"R-really? They would seriously do that?" He asked casting his gaze to the ground.

"_I can hardly believe it either. I'm so sorry."_ She said.

"N-no, don't worry. We anticipated this, but… hearing just makes it so… so…" Logan trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Luckily he didn't have to, as his mom knew exactly what he meant.

"_Yeah, I know. Our hope is that if they show up at your school and can't find you, they'll give up and… well, I'm not exactly sure, really. But one things for sure; If one or both of them come by your school every day for couple days, or a week even, they'll think that maybe you dropped out or something and quit going there."_

"Okay." Logan nodded.

"_And don't worry about your school records, Brook and I called the school already and told them you both would be out for the week because you both got sick over the weekend."_

Logan smiled, nodding again, "Okay, that's good." He looked over to James, who was smiling down at him, relief written all over his face.

"_Yeah. Okay, give James the phone so he can talk to his mom."_ There was some rustling on the other end as Logan's mom passed the phone to James' mom.

"Hello?" James said, once he got the phone.

"_James? Oh gosh sweetie, are you okay? How are you both holding up_?"

James nodded, "We're both fine. What about you?"

Logan spaced out as James and his mom talked, a small smile playing on his lips. He let out a content sigh, realizing this is the most relaxed he's been all weekend. After that, he just let his thought run around his mind

**(A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm a bit too lazy to make the conversation between James and his mom or the thoughts swimming around Logan's mind.)**

* * *

After a while, both their moms had to go. James ended the call and turned to Logan with a smile on his face. Logan looked at him and smiled, too.

"I miss them." James said after a moment of silence, looking at the ground, smile faltering a bit.

"Yeah, I do too." He moved to place a reassuring hand on top of James' hand and squeezed it. James looked up at Logan and squeezed back. "We should go and eat breakfast." Logan said.

James chuckled a bit, "Logan, it's probably cold now."

Logan shrugged, "I can always make more." James nodded and got up, walking to the door. Logan followed and they walked to the kitchen together in a comfortable silence.

When they got to the kitchen doorway, they paused. There, in the kitchen were Jay and Tony; Jay eating one plate of eggs and bacon and drinking a glass of juice, and Tony standing at the sink, watching him with raised eyebrows.

Logan held his head in one hand and James rolled his eyes. "Dude, really?" James said, catching Jay and Tony's attention.

Jay looked at James and Logan, confused. "Wha?" He asked around a mouth full of food. Logan gave him a disgusted look for talking with his mouth full. James just rolled his eyes again.

"I told him not to eat it if he didn't know who it was for." Tony said, holding his hands up as if surrendering.

Jay swallowed his food, "Well, there was no one here, and you know how Grandma hates wasting food." Jay defended with a shrug. Tony let out a disappointed sigh, shaking his head. James and Logan looked at each other, seeming to read each other's minds as they walked away from the kitchen and back to their room to get their jackets or hoodies and shoes, so they could head to McDonalds for breakfast instead.

* * *

Guys, people, I'm sorry, again. But I've recently had to find out the hard way that I won't have enough time to actually update the way I want to and I'm just… Anyway, I hope you liked this. Any comments or suggestions would be _really_ helpful because in all honesty, I'm sorta half making this up as I go, half planning what I wanna write. Thanks so much the patience and reviews, I appreciate them _so much_!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well kiddies, I'M BACK! And I've been gone for forever, I know. I apologize. But my computer started acting up and it just recently got fixed. So I when I could, I rustled up something for all those who suffered without it.

Mostly, I wanna thank all who have supported Pinky-Promise. It seriously means a lot to me cuz without you all I might have given up all together. Not to say I'm a quitter, but as much as I have to do now that I'm in high school, I just thought that if no one cared to read this, there was no point in worrying about it… Well you guys sure proved me wrong!

Now enough with this insufferable rambling! Let the story commence!

* * *

Though the fear and the tension of everything to come still lingered, James and Logan tried to overlook it all in order to enjoy the McDonalds food as well as each other. They were cautious and at certain points a bit paranoid- Logan even suggesting they just get their meals to go, but James insisted that them being careful didn't mean they had to be completely isolated. But at one point, Logan had to remind James that they couldn't go crazy with their current "freedom".

"Oh! We should go to the mall! There won't be very many people which means I get to kiss you pretty much whenever I feel like it." James said with a small smirk.

While the idea of being able to publicly express their affection was more than appealing to him, bringing a smile to his face; despite the fact that he wanted to be serious about this, Logan still reminded James, (as well as himself), why they couldn't. "James, we can't be so carefree about this. There is a reason we didn't go to school today-"

"Yeah, yeah, our dads and their homophobic selves." James said, rolling his eyes.

Logan sighed, "I know we can't stay locked up in the house, but we-"

"Need to be careful. I know, I know." James said.

Logan frowned slightly, annoyed with the constant interruptions, but shook his head, deciding to let it slide. "Okay, look, maybe we can go Saturday or something. There'd be more people around and if our dad's _do_ come looking for us, they'll have a hard time spotting us.

James nodded, "Ooh! What about Sunday? Our parents would be in church so, you know, less worry." He said with a smile. Logan smiled at him and nodded. "Welp! I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back!" James said, walking over to the bathroom near the counter up front and taking his and Logan's trash with him to throw away on the way. Logan uttered a small "Okay" before going back to his untouched fries and drink, suddenly wishing he had a phone to mess with. He made a mental note to try and get one when they went to the mall. Though they weren't exactly _loaded_ it was still quite a lot of money they were dealing with. So a nice cell phone for each of them and a good plan would probably only leave a small dent.

He took a sip from his drink and slumped back in the chair. Just then, a tall figure made its way present in Logan's peripheral vision. He looked up to find a blond looking at him with a grin. Logan looked around as if he was trying to make sure the stranger was looking at him. "Um… hi-?" Logan said. The stranger sat down where James had just been seated and grinned wider at Logan's confused expression.

"Hi. I'm Jason."

Logan nodded slowly. "I'm Logan. Now, may I ask why it is you chose to randomly come sit with me?" Logan asked.

The stranger- _Jason_- raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is there a hint of interest I hear embedded in that question somewhere?" Jason asked with a flirtatious smile playing at his lips.

"No, it's a why-are-you-here question, not a hi-let's-flirt question. So why are you here?" Logan asked bluntly.

Jason shrugged. "You're cute, here by yourself, and I'm single." He said, causing Logan to raise an eyebrow with a bored expression on his face.

"Yeah, well, I'm not. I have a boyfriend." Logan stated. Just as he said this, James walked over to them and stood behind the man unsuccessfully flirting with his boyfriend.

"Well, I don't see him anywhere." Jason said with a smirk.

Logan remained quiet, as he knew he wouldn't need to say anything anymore. "Turn around." James then said.

Jason seemed slightly confused- causing Logan to give a smirk of his own- before he turned around to find James standing there with his arms crossed. Jason's eyes widened momentarily- he definitely hadn't expected James to be so… _fit_- before he regained his composer and stood up.

"Well, I'm not seeing _much_." Jason said.

James just rolled his eyes, "Oh please. You really think that threatens me in the least? More importantly, that whole flirty thing you were doing with my boyfriend, would never work anyway. He's far too intellectual for that." He said, glancing around Jason and at Logan to find Logan biting back a laugh. He smiled and turned his gaze back to Jason. Boy, did Jason look mad.

Jason scoffed, "How does a guy like _you_ even get a guy like _that_?" Well, James certainly wasn't expecting that.

But he only shrugged, "I don't know, I ask myself that all the time. But however I got him, it _definitely_ wasn't like _that._" Jason glared daggers at James, practically growling at him. James only smirked. Then he noticed something that made his smirk fall for a microsecond before coming back.

"Now, if you excuse us, we've got to get going. We only came down here because missed the kind of meals this McDonalds have to offer. But now, we've got to get back, crazy traffic and all." James said, moving around Jason to grab Logan.

"But, I wanna finish my meal first." Logan complained. James just smiled.

"Well you can finish it in the car. But we really needa get going if we're gonna beat that awful traffic, kay? Kay. Let's go." Sensing the urgency in James' demeanor, Logan quickly grabbed his jacket and got up before grabbing his fries and his drink without further argument.

James took the drink out of one of Logan's hand and grabbed it, pulling Logan towards the door. "Well, pleasure meeting you, hope we _can't_ do it again sometime, okay, bye!" James said, walking past Jason. Jason watched them, glaring at James' back, then his gaze caught on something. Seems Logan had dropped his wallet. Jason opened the wallet and his eyes widened at the huge amount of money in it. He sifted around through the wallet some more, finding nothing else but small change, two library cards and a school ID. _Interesting…_ Jason thought.

"Oh, wait, James," Logan said, pausing and pulling his hand out of James' grasp to pack down his pockets. "I think I dropped my wallet." He handed James his fries and went back to the table he was sitting at, confused to find Jason still standing there. Jason's back was turned to him, but Logan could still tell he was looking at something.

"Um… Jason?" Logan asked, standing behind him. Jason snapped the wallet closed, then snapped his head up to look at Logan.

"Oh, Logan, hi." Jason said a bit nervously.

"What... are you still doing here?"

"Oh, yeah, you dropped your wallet. I was just looking to see who it belonged to and, well, it's you." Jason said, giving a short, nervous laugh.

"Okay, well, thanks." Logan said, taking his wallet back and smiling despite his annoyance. It didn't take a genius to know Jason had been snooping. And had it been any longer, Jason might have stolen some money from him.

Jason smiled back at him and Logan turned to leave. At the door, James stood, looking a bit impatient. Logan grabbed the fries out of James' hand and took the hand, leading them out the door. Once in the car, Logan turned to James.

"So, what was the sudden rushing about?" He asked. James looked back at the McDonalds, then at Logan.

"I'll explain that later, right now, let's just get home." James said, putting his seatbelt on then starting the car. He put the car in reverse, then quickly stole a couple fries from Logan before backing out, ignoring the annoyed look he got from him with a small smile.

* * *

Back in McDonalds, Jason still stood at the table, watching them leave. He turned away from the direction of the door and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and turned back around to walk out the door.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? Yeah, I got some news for you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I have to admit, this was kinda sloppy… but hey, it's out there. I promise I'll try to do better on the next chapter, but for right now, I gotta put this out there… I think I've said at least a thousand times before… whatever. Review and tell me what you guys think. Any suggestions, commnets, concerns,whatever, don't be afraid to let me have it! But, if it's anything discouraging, please be gentle, I bruise easily…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay! Sorry it takes a while for me to update, yada yada yada… Okay, let's get on with it.

* * *

James and Logan walked in the house, James holding and eating Logan's fries and Logan taking sips of his drink. The house seemed fairly empty because of the eerie quietness coming from all around. With as big as the house was, the weird quietness that seemed to consume them scared them a little. Well, they've never experienced this in the house before… James and Logan looked at each other with confused looks and stepped closer to each other, joining hands as they walked farther into the house.

Suddenly there was a high pitched squeal. James' and Logan's hands tightened around each other as they jumped, some of the fries James held flying onto the floor. Then, "Jay! You tease!" They could hear Tony yell, followed by a loud smack and a bark of laughter.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Jay said. James and Logan stood frozen in place, listening closely to what would be said next.

"..."

"Come on!"

"…"

"Tony! Please?!"

"…Fine."

"Thank you!" Jay exclaimed. A few seconds later, they could hear laughter coming from down the hallway. James and Logan relaxed a little and looked at each other. The laughter started getting louder and they both realized that Tony and Jay were coming out. They couldn't help but tense up again.

Jay and Tony walked out of the room and towards the living room, not even realizing anyone was home. They walked in, Jay's arm slung around Tony's neck, grinning at each other until they noticed James and Logan standing there in absolute bewilderment. Tony cleared his throat and moved to pull Jay's arm from around his neck. Jay looked at him and frowned for a moment before putting the usual nonchalant expression on his face.

"Hey, guys." Jay said, walking over to James and taking a couple fries before walking over to the couch. He plopped down on the edge of it, put his legs up on the coffee table directly in front of him, then started looking around, patting around him on the couch with his free hand, until his eyes spotted it sitting on the coffee table, a couple inches to the right of his feet. Jay frowned, and then groaned. He looked up at Tony, who stood with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised, and pointed to the remote, pouting. Tony glared lightly at him, but after a couple seconds, he sighed and dropped his arms. He pushed Jay's feet roughly off the table and picked up the remote, plopping down on the couch before giving Jay the remote. Despite his very mild annoyance at the college boy, Jay still smiled at him before turning the TV on and eating the fries, Tony stealing a couple from him.

Less than a minute later, Logan started chuckling. What Jay had just done with Tony was just like what James would do to Logan. Except when James looked up at Logan and pointed at an object like that, it was usually with puppy dog eyes. Everyone looked at Logan, confusion etched all over their faces. Instead of answering, however, Logan simply shrugged and pulled James by the hand down the hall and too their shared room. They had some stuff to talk about; and besides, it seemed to him that Jay and Tony should be left alone a little longer anyways. Jay and Tony watched them go until they were no longer in sight before exchanging even more confused looks. They shrugged it off and went back to watching TV.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tony checked his watch and sighed. "Alright, Jay, I gotta go if I'm gonna make it to class on time." He said, standing up. Jay looked up at him and frowned, moving his legs off the coffee table to allow Tony to pass when he took a step forward.

"Aw…!" Jay whined, "I was having so much fun!"

Tony turned to look at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Jay, we were sitting here for a little over 5 minutes watching a cartoon."

Jay shrugged, "I know, but I got to do it with you, so, you know, it wasn't all bad." Tony felt his heart melt at the look of sheer adoration in Jay's eyes, suddenly having the urge to skip just this _one class_, just to spend a little more time with him. But he shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened them and swallowed down the fluttery feeling that threatened to bubble over and out of him.

"N-no, sorry, Jay, I have to go. And, I'm supposed to meet Adam at-"

"Oh." Jay cut in before Tony could finish his sentence, with a scowl and looked back at the TV. Tony sighed.

"Jay-"

"It's okay, Tony, I get it. Just go."

Tony looked at him, wanting, even more, to just stay with his sad friend, but he had other places to be and people to see. "Jay…" Tony called out in almost a whispered tone.

Jay looked at him and forced a small smile on his face. "Tony, it's fine. Now, go before you're late." He said before looking back at the TV. Tony could have sworn he heard a faint crack coming from the spot where his heart should have been. He really needed to go, but… gosh, Jay was making this so hard for him. He sighed and moved closer to Jay, crouching down to his level. He ran his hand through Jay's hair until Jay looked up at him, then smiled softly at him.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Jay quirked an eyebrow at him. "Promise." Tony then assured. This made Jay smile and nod before looking back to the TV. Tony reluctantly got up and turned to leave, checking his pockets to make sure he had his keys, cell phone and wallet. His backpack and such were already in his car.

* * *

"Alright James, spill. Why were you in such a rush to leave McDonalds? And don't tell me it was just because of that jerk what's-his-face." Logan said once they were in their room. James blinked at him, then looked around the room as nervously. He walked around Logan and shut the door before pulling Logan down to his bed. James looked around again, like he wanted to make sure no one else could hear anything. He leaned in, giving Logan a serious look.

"Okay, well, it wasn't just that guy what's-his-face, it was what was in what's-his-face's ear that made me wanna leave so quickly." Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"James, what are you-?"

"Logan, he had an ear piece." James cut Logan off, getting right to the point.

"Okay, but that doesn't-"

"Logan, open your eyes," James said, rolling his eyes, "You said he was looking through your wallet when you walked over to the table."

"Well, yes, but-"

"I saw the look he gave you when he was giving it back to you. It wasn't just embarrassment of being caught. He was silently praying you didn't suspect anything." By now, James was holding on tightly to Logan's shoulders, pleading with his eyes for him to understand.

Things were very slowly starting to fall in place for Logan, but it was still a bit fuzzy. "So…" Logan trailed off, hoping James understood that he needed more information than that.

James did. "He might've been working with our dad's, Logan."

Logan let the information sink in a bit. "Oh… _Oh_." Logan's eyes widened and he started panicking a little. "Oh gosh, James, do you think he found anything that could be used against us in my wallet? Do you think he took something out of it and is talking with our dad's about it now? What if-? What if they-?" Logan stopped, digging his fingers into his hair, trembling.

"Jamie, what if they find us? I can't go through almost losing you again. I can't- they can't do this!" Logan looked up at James with watery eyes, silently begging James to understand the terror Logan was feeling and to promise him that he'd never leave him, that nothing can _make_ James leave him.

James felt his heart break for his love and gently pulled Logan's hands down from his hair. "Logie, no, don't think that way, okay? That's not gonna happen. I won't let it." Logan started breathing heavily through his nose, still trembling. Logan threw his arms around James' torso and buried his face in James' chest, sniffing every couple of seconds so he wouldn't completely burst out into tears. James wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him onto his lap; holding on to him like Logan was to him- like their lives depended on it. He suddenly understood why Logan had acted so jealous that day in the dinner. Logan was afraid-_terrified_- of losing James to anything/anyone. He was, and is, at a very vulnerable state. He needed and loved James with everything in him, just as James did with Logan. James understood Logan's paranoia.

At the realization, James started tearing up. "Oh, Logie." James muttered, running his hand up and down Logan's back. He held Logan there until Logan's shacking had nearly stopped completely, refusing to cry himself. He needed to be strong. Breaking down now would only make things worse for them both.

James pulled Logan back enough to look him in the eyes. "It'll be okay, Logie. Promise." James assured him softly.

Logan held up his pinky, "Pinky promise?" He asked weakly.

Instead of his usual response, James almost whispered, "I love you, Logan. Always." He brought his pinky to loop with Logan's.

"I love you too, James. Forever." Logan replied, knowing where James was going with this. (_A/N: I'm sorry, but this deserved a Pinky-Promise-Moment. I just kinda switched it up, if ya caught what I did there ;) Also sorry if this part is just too maple-syrupy for you. Welp! I'll stop interrupting now)_

James and Logan let their pinky's' linger in their current positions for a little while, just looking into each other's eyes. James un-looped their pinky's and used that hand to wipe away the stray tears on Logan's face before he leaned in and connected their lips. Logan slowly brought his arms up to wrap around James' neck while James left his arms around Logan's waist, pulling each other closer.

At least 5 minutes later, the door to their room swung open, revealing Jay on the other side. James and Logan separated and looked at Jay with questioning looks. Jay stood in the doorway, looking awkward and out of place as he held the phone and looked back at them.

"Um, there's someone on the phone for you two, says it's urgent." James and Logan looked back at each other with wide eyes. James removed one arm from around Logan and twisted so he could grab the phone. Logan stayed in place, arms tightening a bit around James' neck as he watched.

"Thanks, Jay." James said. He waited for Jay to leave before he answered it. "Hello?" He asked a bit scared.

"_James?_"

"Mom?" James asked, seeming to shoot up into a straighter sitting position

"_James, honey, are you and Logan alright?_" Came his mom's frightened reply.

"Y-yeah. We are." He looked back down at Logan, who looked back at him in terror, before he tightened his hold on Logan. "Mom, why?"

"_Listen, James, there's no time to explain. But you and Logan _need_ to be extremely careful now."_

"What? Mom, why? What's going on?" James asked, starting to panic a little.

"_I gotta go, James. Stay safe and be smart. I love you. I know I don't tell you that enough._" And just like that, the line went dead.

"Mom? Mom?!" James moved the phone from his ear and stared at the phone before pressing the end button.

"What? What'd she say?" Logan asked a bit frantic. James swallowed thickly before looking back at him.

"We- we need to stay in the house as often as we can."

"What? Why? What happened?" James shook his head.

"I don't know, Logan. But the tone in my mom's voice said it all. We need to stay hidden under the radar." Logan sniffed, his eyes starting to sting with tears again.

"James… I'm so scared." Logan said, voicing his feelings.

"I know… I am too. But we can't let this ruin us. We have to be strong, because it's all us now." Logan sniffed and wiped fiercely at the un-shed tears.

"No more," Logan mumbled. "I've cried enough today." James couldn't understand what Logan was saying, but he didn't ask. Instead he sighed and rested his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Do you want to go watch TV?" James asked. Logan shook his head and carded his fingers through James' hair.

"No, I just wanna stay here with you." Logan said. James nodded and gave a soft peck to Logan's neck before bringing his head up. He studied Logan's facial expression for moment, then gave him another soft peck, to the lips. James lie down, bringing the smaller boy down with him. Logan shifted so they were both more comfortable and left his head to rest on James' chest. Logan listened to James' heartbeat- _slow and steady_- and let that calm him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

He wasn't planning on going to sleep, but somehow Logan found himself in nice, peaceful, _dreamless_ sleep.

* * *

"_So, Jason, did you get any other information?"_

_Jason scoffed and leaned back in his chair, "Other than what you heard, not really. I found his wallet on the floor, though. There was a _crap_ load of money in it."_

"_What? What exactly do you mean 'a _crap_ load'? How much do think there was?"_

_Jason scoffed again. "I don't know, Mr. Diamond. A few thousand, maybe?"_

"What?! _Where would they even get that kind of money from?!"_

"_Whoa, Mr. Mitchel. Maybe they just got some help from someone." Jason suggested, shrugging._

"_But how?" Mr. Diamond mumbled, "The only people who could really be able to give up that kind of money is-"_

"_Perhaps, dear," Mrs. Diamond quickly said, interrupting her husband's thoughts. "They went out of the state. There are other people outside of the state who have the money to help them." She reasoned, turning to look at Mrs. Mitchel, nodding and giving her a look that told her to go along. Mrs. Mitchel quickly picked up and turned back to their husbands'_

"_Yes. There are other family, and family friends who would be able to provide that kind of money."_

"_Yes, but if that's the case, then why in God's name did Jason see them at McDonalads?"_

"_Well, from what I got, it seems to me that they were just visiting because they missed it here." Jason piped. Mrs. Diamond and Mitchel hid their smiles at the young teen, knowing that what Jason had been saying has been helping without his even realizing it._

"_It did sound that way…" Mr. Mitchel mumbled. "Okay! Then I propose we take a few trips out of the state. Brooke, Michelle, what do you say?"_

"_What? Honey, don't you think that's a bit much?"_

_Mr. Mitchel glared at her. "Whatever it takes to bring my son back to the way of God, Michelle. You'll see, when this is all over, they'll thank us." He said with an end-of-discussion tone._

"_Well," Mr. Diamond started, "Since you find this to be a bit much, you could stay home, Michelle. Would you like that too, Brooke?" When they only response he got from his wife was a head bow, he sighed and stood up. "Well, then, I won't force you in to anything." He then turned to Jason. "Jason, find any more of your little friends who would like to get paid for this and have them get contact with us; then spread out and start searching. We are going to end this." He said, mumbling the last part to himself. He walked out, Mr. Mitchel and Jason followed. Mrs. Diamond and Mitchel stayed seated, giving each other terrified looks._

"_We have to warn the boys." Mrs. Diamond whispered. They hurried to a secluded room in the Mitchel residence and dialed the number before their husbands came back for them._

* * *

A/N: Haha, what Mr. Diamond said sounded like some off of a war movie! Anywho! Here it is! Next chapter. I gotta say, I like this one too. It's all… suspense filled… I'm sorry if some parts of this were unnecessary but… oh well… Huh… it has occurred to me that Jay and Tony are like James and Logan, but older… well then..


	12. Chapter 12

Logan couldn't see anything when he came to. It was all completely Dark. But not like total darkness dark- it was a… kind of hazy dark that had him thinking he had something over his eyes. At that realization, Logan started to panic. He began to open his mouth to call for help or ask for an explanation as to why he was blind folded. But he soon found he couldn't do _that_ either. Logan started breathing heavily- really beginning to panic now. He didn't try getting up because he figured, if he was blind folded and muffled, he probably wasn't able to move his hands or legs either.

Logan slowed his breathing and took deeper breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He's heard that in situations such as this it was always best never to panic. Of course he's only heard this from the detective shows he watches, but hey, they can't _all_ be wrong- right? So Logan sat and sucked in as much air as he could through his nose for a little while. Unfortunately, just as he was about to calm down completely, he heard a loud _thud_ that had him nearly falling off his chair (assuming he wasn't tied to it). Then there was a heart breaking scream that echoed through the space around him. Logan didn't know why, but something about that scream had him scared, mad, and desperately needing to get up to go and comfort the voice behind the scream.

There was dead silence after that, and Logan found the fear he had felt creeping its way up and shoving all other emotions he felt down to the pit of his stomach. "You two shouldn't have done this." A semi deep voice said. Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"Dad?" He asked, though the word was muffled from the restraint on his mouth.

"Indeed. How do you think we'll handle this?" Another voice asked that Logan soon recognized as Mr. Diamond. There was silence again, and Logan figured his dad and Mr. Diamond were thinking- probably in a sarcastic manner.

"Keep thinking sickos! I don't care _what_ you do with me!" A third voice interjected. Logan recognized that voice in a heartbeat.

He tried shooting up and out of the chair that held him down. "James?!" He called out, the name coming out in a frantic muffle.

"Shut up!" His dad yelled. Then there was the sickening sound of skin connecting sharply to skin and another scream. Logan tried yelling out to them, but apparently they couldn't- or wouldn't- hear him, as all words seemed to be lost upon them all.

"Hey! Don't hit my son like that!" Mr. Diamond yelled. There was a brief pause before he continued with "You've got to put more wrist in to it." He practically sneered- and Logan could practically _hear_ the grin in his voice- before there was that sickening sound of skin upon skin again, only louder. Logan heard James scream again and Logan couldn't take it anymore. He _needed_ to stop this.

"No!" He cried out behind his restraints. What frustrated him even more was that they probably couldn't hear him. His breathing started coming out in heavy, shallow breaths as he screwed his eyes shut tighter than they were, since they were already closed to begin with.

James calling out his name was the last thing he heard before all of life itself seemed to stop completely.

* * *

Logan woke up again and tried to look around but squeezed his eyes shut when a blinding light hit his eyes. He opened them slowly to allow his eyes to adjust. When they did, Logan cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Where _was_ he? All he could see was a bright light and… what he thought was a… ceiling-? Logan wasn't too sure but- something about this situation suggested he was in a hospital. But why? Logan tried turning his head until searing pain shot through his skull and his hand shot up in a feeble attempt to ease the pain away. Then something occurred to him- he could move! Wait- wasn't he tied up before? Maybe the police found him or someone heard screaming and took it upon themselves to alert the authority and now him and James were- James? _James! _

Logan immediately shot up then yelled out in pain as his whole body ached. He froze, his hands clutching his head, and hisses as he tried letting the pain slowly ease away. It was taking forever, but Logan knew if he tried standing up- at least before the pain was tolerable- he would surely pass out. He took a deep breath- ignoring the pain that it caused in his chest- and stood up. Slowly he looked around and wanted to scream in frustration because there was _nothing_. It was like he was in nothing but simple _space_. He looked up again and stared at the bright light above him. What he thought was a ceiling holding the light there was nothing more than empty space. It perplexed and angered Logan to no extent.

And then he saw it. A flash of it- but no doubt he had seen it. "What the…?" He mumbled to himself. He squinted and stared in the direction he saw that flash of a person appear. He opened his mouth, about to ask if anyone was there when there was another flash. He whipped his head in that direction. Then another figure flashed beside him. Not soon after there seemed to be never-stilling circle of blurry, flashing figures- figures that appeared and disappeared, only to reappear over and over again so it looked like a ring of moving objects too quick for him to see. Or maybe that's all it was. But Logan couldn't think about that because the figured kept getting closer and closer, closing in around him and suddenly making it harder to breath.

If that wasn't bad enough, the figures started whispering and laughing maniacally. He squeezed his eyes shut as he slapped his hands over his ears and screamed once as everything- the laughs, the whispers, the unbearable pain cycling his body- intensified before everything went silent.

* * *

Logan opened his eyes for the third time. He brought his hands down from his ears and smiled lightly when he felt no pain. He looked around and saw that everything was white. He groaned as he rolled his eyes. He was really getting tired of this mysteriously-blank-scenery crap. But from what he experienced before, he figured something was about to happen anytime now...

"Logan!" Logan jumped back as his eyes widened and his hand shot up to clench his heart. That person wasn't there a second ago! The person rolled their eyes. "Jeez Logan there's no reason to be scared, it's just me." The person said as they turned and started walking off.

Logan's heartbeat began to calm and he dropped his hand from his chest to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Y-you? Who exactly is 'you'"

The person- Logan now recognized as a girl- whipped around to face him with a glare. "Who am _I_?" She rolled her eyes again. "Jee you think you know a guy…" She mumbled, turning around again to walk off.

"But you _don't_ know me! And I don't know you! Now will you stop playing games and-" Logan never got to finish because before he knew it the girl was in front of him, her hair flared around her as she glared at him with bright honey colored eyes that Logan could have sworn were plain brown before.

"Let's get something straight." She growled. "_Nobody. Ever. Yells at me. Do you understand me?_" She warned as her eyes glowed brighter and her hair continued to dance around her, occasionally brushing against her face. Logan's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the shorter girl in fear. He couldn't say anything, but by the way her glare hardened he realized he had better do _something_ to show his understanding. So he nodded in a spastic sort of fashion. As soon as she started, she stopped. Her hair stopped flaring to gracefully rest on her shoulders, her eyes stopped glowing and her glare softened into a smile.

"Good." She chirped before turning to walk away once again. "I'm Annabelle by the way."

"A-A-Annabelle?" Logan stuttered, trying to recover from the utter fear he experienced not 5 seconds ago.

"Yes." She said, stopping her movement and throwing a smile over her shoulder. "And for goodness sakes stop stuttering boy! And close your mouth before you catch flies!" She giggled when she turned to look at him.

"Flies? There aren't any flies around- ah! Where'd that fly come from?!" Logan exclaimed as a fly suddenly appeared dangerously close to him mouth. He jumped back and watched the fly seem to just float away from him. He snapped his attention back to Annabelle as she began to laugh loudly at him

"Silly boy! I'm your dream angel!" She beamed, throwing her hands in the air in a _ta-da_ fashion.

"M-my what?"

Her expression faded and her hands dropped to her side before one came up to rest on her hip. "Seriously? You've never heard of a dream angel?" Logan shook his head no. She sighed dramatically before walking up to him. "Alright, let me explain: You ever heard of a guardian angel?" Logan nodded. "Well I'm sort of like the guardian angel of your dreams." At the face Logan made she laughed and held out her hands, shaking her head. "No, no, not like that, I mean I guard your dreams. And I can do anything you need me to do in your dream if it's beyond your control- like now." She smiled.

"Wait, my dreams? You mean, I'm dreaming?" Logan asked. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Silly, silly boy- of _course_ you're dreaming! You don't think things like what you've already been through can actually happen do you?" She laughed. When Logan thought about it he realized how ridiculous his question was and he agreed with her. "Oh, and I also come here to warn you about things that may or may not occur in the real world- though I suppose this _is_ the real world, just the mental aspect of it." Logan made a face at the last part- figures he got the intellectual one… but wait-

"Wait. Warn me?"

"Oh yeah, about anything important really. There's other stuff I can and/or am limited to do but I guess we can save that for when I'm _not_ a major importance to you right now." She babbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Annabelle, what are you warning me about?" Logan asked. She stopped talking and looked at him before sighing.

"Honestly, I think I'd just be easier to show you." She said before she swept her hand in front of her. Logan saw nothing for a moment and he turned his head to look at Annabelle, only to find that the shorter girl wasn't with him anymore. He looked straight ahead and immediately horribly terrifying images circled around him. He felt tears stream around his face and he desperately wanted to make them all go away, or at least look away from them. But he couldn't. And it only made him cry harder.

He squeezed his eyes shut for the last time, then finally, he woke up.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! You all hate me now? I bet you all do. I know I do! XD Yeah, I have no idea where this even came from... Anyway, I know it's been a WAY long time and I apologize- I've just been beyond busy the last two months, and now a week into summer break and I'm STILL busy! Plus to be perfectly honest I've had writers block as well so… yeah. I know this is short and I apologize for that too. I'll try updating quicker. Thank you to everyone who supports this story, I really do appreciate it. Please keep hanging in there, I'm trying. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

James woke up a few hours after going to sleep with Logan. He actually didn't get to sleep until an hour after Logan had, and he soon found himself awaken by violent shivers. Upon closer inspection he realized it wasn't him shivering. He looked down at Logan and frowned slightly. He figured Logan was just cold, so he lazily grabbed the blanket off his bed and threw it over the both of them. Logan stopped shivering for a little bit and James smiled tiredly at him before settling himself back in to a more comfortable position. A few minutes later Logan started shivering again- only a bit more violent. James looked down at Logan again through slightly blurred vision, figuring Logan was still cold, but saw his face stained with tears. James immediately grew worried- all thoughts of tiredness momentarily pushed aside- and he tried to wake the sleeping boy, but when he tried Logan's shivers grew more violent and he started to whimper in his sleep. James was in full panic and could only watch Logan for a moment to try and figure out what the best thing to do would be; since trying to wake him only made it worse. After a full minute of nothing coming to mind, James followed his instincts and threw the blanket off the both of them before securely wrapping his arms around Logan and holding him closer. Logan's shivering started to calm down and James smiled, nuzzling his face in to Logan's soft hair. He squeezed Logan a bit whenever he heard a whimper escape Logan's lips, but otherwise was feeling better about the whole situation. He didn't really understand _how_, but he just had a gut feeling that was telling him that Logan was fine- he just had to keep him close. Well, James wasn't going to complain about that.

A few more hours later, Logan woke up. He blinked a few time, trying to clear his vision, before rubbing sleep from his eyes. He soon realized that he had tear streaks on his face and shot up in surprise. Well, he _tried _to anyway. He looked down and saw James beneath him in a… compromising position. He felt heat creeping up his body from his stomach and swallowed dryly. Then he remembered how they had gotten in to this position and smiled lightly. _Oh yeah_, he thought, _James was holding him as he slept._ Logan though about how every time things began to get too much in his dream; he was suddenly thrown into another one. And… maybe James had something to do with that…?

Logan's smile widened as he thought about this and what Grandma had told them when they first got here- how they could always tell when the other wasn't okay. He leaned down and gave James a gentle peck on the lips. James began to stir as a small smile graced his lips and Logan couldn't help but grin down at him. James moved one hand from around Logan to rub one of his eyes. He popped the eye he rubbed open and looked up at Logan. His smile widened and he opened his other eye, resting his hand back on Logan's waist.

"Morning." James said softly. Logan chuckled at him and shook his head.

"I don't think it's the morning time anymore. We kinda slept through that." Logan giggled.

"Oh. Well…" James paused and looked around the room for a moment. "Good afternoon-?" He tired with a sheepish grin.

Logan chuckled again and nodded. "Yeah, most likely. We should probably get up." James nodded in agreement. Logan tried to move off of James but James' strong hold kept him there, holding him tighter. Logan looked down at James with a questioning look. "James, what are you-?"

James shook his head and cut him off. "Logan, what were you dreaming about that had you so freaked out?" Logan blinked at the question before chewing on his bottom lip a moment after. James had to fight the urge to smile up at the shorter boy because he always found it cute when Logan did that. But this was serious. He had to be serious about this.

James raised his eyebrow, simply waiting for an answer. After a couple seconds, Logan sighed and looked away from James for a second or two, then looked back down at him with weak smile.

"It was- I was…" Logan sighed again, "I had a nightmare about…" Logan trailed off, the words getting stuck in his throat and seeming to constrict him.

"About…?" James urged with a raised eyebrow.

"Our… dads', they caught us and… and they- they had me tied up and blindfolded with something tied over my mouth." Logan got out, closing his eyes as he felt James squeeze him slightly. He swallowed thickly and decided it would be easier to tell James if his head was resting on James' chest. He put his head down on James' chest and gave a faint smile when he felt James tighten his hold. By the way James' heart beat seemed to speed up, Logan figured James thought something happened to him in his dream.

So he elaborated, "I was totally fine- other than being scared to death- but… but you weren't. You- I don't even know what they were doing to you. But it made me mad and scared me more. They were talking about what they were going to do with us and you yelled at them that you didn't care what they did to _you_. And then my dad, he… hit you. Then your dad told him he wasn't doing it right and slapped you harder." As Logan was saying all this, he could feel the anger boiling up inside him and a new hatred he didn't even think he was capable of feeling seemed to be blooming inside him. He slowly began curling his finger of the hand that was resting on James' chest into a fist as the hatred seemed to slowly well up even more.

He took a deep breath before he continued. "The last thing I heard before everything- the sounds- _everything_ stopped, was you calling out my name." Logan squeezed his eyes shut when he felt James start running his hand through Logan's, slightly tangled, hair.

"Oh Logan." James sympathized softly before he kissed the top of Logan's hair, causing Logan to bury his face in James's chest.

Logan sighed and turned his head so it was in the same position it was in before. "After everything just stopped I found myself thrown into another dream. There was a blinding light so, ya know, I thought I was in the hospital. Then I thought that maybe the police or someone had found us and we were brought to the hospital for whatever reason. And the second I thought of you I shot up, which was a bad choice cuz I found myself _drenched_ in pain. Everywhere hurt- my head, m arms, my legs, everywhere- it even hurt to _breath_. When the pain went away for the time being, I stood up and stared at the light above me; and to my surprise, it was just a light held up by empty space. There was nothing holding it up or anything- it was just _there_. And then I realized that that was all I was in: empty space. It frustrated me to no end, I mean, how could I only be in _empty space_? It made no sense. Then out of nowhere I saw these flashing figures. At least, I think they were flashing… maybe they were just moving too fast for me to see them clearly, but whatever the case, the figures kept getting closer and closer, and I felt like I couldn't breathe properly- like they were sucking all the air away from me and creating a vacuum that was slowly suffocating me." Logan stopped there, feeling his frustration mix with his anger in an annoying concoction that made him want to jump up, yell out and punch something (or someone).

After a while of silence, James sighed. "Is that all that happened?" He asked, closing his eyes as he thought about it all.

"Well," Logan stopped there when he felt something telling him not to say anything more. He felt confused by this, but decided to just listen to… whatever it was, and say nothing about his dream angel.

"N-no, I forgot after that. Everything before was just so… blunt; I guess I could say…" Logan instead said. James nodded, mumbling a quiet 'okay', but Logan could just tell James didn't really believe him. He was just putting it off until Logan was ready to tell him, and Logan gave an inward sigh of relief for it.

* * *

"Jay, is it possible for you to eat like the world _isn't_ about to end?" Grandma asked as she passed by Jay to sit in the chair opposite from him.

"Sorry Grandma." Jay mumbled around a mouth full of mashed potatoes. Logan and grandma both winced and gave disgusted faces while James simply gave him a look before shaking his head. Grandma rolled her eyes before turning her attention to James and Logan.

"Boy, are you alright? You've hardly touched your food." James and Logan gave quick sideways glances at each other, sending silent messages through looks, before shaking their heads. "Well, what's wrong?" She asked, forgetting her food for a moment to pay closer attention to them.

"You mean… you don't know?" Logan asked. "Neither of our moms called to inform you about anything?" She shook her head, a worried expression slowly taking over her features. James and Logan glanced at each other again, silently asking who wanted to say what.

James sighed, "Earlier today, after we got back, Jay came into our room and told us we had a phone call." James started; pausing to make sure his grandma was following. She nodded as a sign for him to continue. "It was… my mom."

"Should I leave?" Jay immediately asked.

"No. I think you should know this too." Logan answered him. Jay nodded and went back to eating.

"She asked me if we were okay then told us that we needed to be _extremely _careful now."

"Yeah, and today while we were at McDonalds this guy… um… whatever his name was- came up to me when he thought I was alone and started flirting." Logan said.

"Badly, I might add." James said, earning a small chuckle from Jay and a roll of the eyes from Grandma.

"Anyway," Logan continued, rolling his eyes as well, with a smile, "When I told him I had a boyfriend he got all cocky and was like 'I don't see him anywhere'. Then James came and was like 'turn around'. Then they started throwing insults at each other for a little while before-" Logan got cut off by a loud, dramatic sigh from Jay across the table. Logan glared at him.

"Honestly, Logan you are _such_ a girl." He commented. Logan's glare intensified. Jay looked up at him, feeling the intense gaze on him and blinked a couple times. He gave a guilty smile then cleared his throat. "You were saying…?"

Logan rolled his eyes before continuing, "As I was saying, they were throwing insults at each other before, I guess, James saw that the guy was wearing an ear piece and he started rushing for us to leave."

"Okay, but what does that-?"

"And when we were at the door," Logan continued as if no one had said anything, "I realized I'd dropped my wallet and went back to the table to find it.

"When I got to the table I saw the guy- Jason! Yeah, that was his name- was looking through it; and when I confronted him about it he got really nervous."

"He was caught snooping, that could make almost anyone seem nervous." Jay said, his full attention now on the younger teens, since all his food was gone. He leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Well true, but they'd also have this look of guilt and/or embarrassment- and though there was some embarrassment, Jason didn't have a _single trace_ of guilt showing." James said. The look Jay and his grandma gave him made him suppress an eye roll. Really, he knew it wasn't the easiest thing to put together- even Logan couldn't get it right away. But James was more intuitive then people gave him credit for and he picked up on it the second he saw the ear piece.

He didn't mean to get slightly frustrated with them- he really didn't- but that didn't stop the emotion from creeping up on him. And after a couple seconds of blank stares, James decided it was time to elaborate: "The look he gave was solely nerves, meaning he was hoping-_praying_- to whoever's up there that Logan didn't suspect anything." The blank stares continued and James hung his head like he had given up.

Logan patted James' knee, seeing his annoyance, before he said "Guys, I know this is kind of hard to wrap your minds around- believe me, I didn't get it either- but try to piece this together: Had an ear piece that was only noticeable upon close inspection; he was snooping through my wallet with a look of sheer anxiety; and besides obvious reasons- I mean, look at me, I'm a catch," Logan said with a proud smile, causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows. Logan simply ignored them and continued. "He came up to me and started flirting; supposedly without the knowledge of whether I was interested in guys or not. How many guys do you know would take that chance?"

"And then we got that phone call from my mom saying we needed to be extremely careful now." James added. Things clicked in to place for Grandma, and she gave a look of realization that was quickly followed by a worried expression; but Jay remained clueless.

This time, James didn't bother trying to suppress the groan wanting to break free. "He's working with our dads' Jay!" James all but shouted.

Jay's eyes widened in realization "_Oh!_" He said. James leaned back in his chair and looked at Jay in disbelief and annoyance. Just then the doorbell rang and Jay jumped up to answer it. "I got it!" He said, already out of the kitchen. James sighed and shook his head. Logan chuckled and rested his head on James' shoulder, moving to link his fingers with James' that were on the table. James squeezed Logan's hand and rested his head on top of Logan's.

* * *

Jay opened the door without checking through the peep hole to see who it was, even though his grandma had scolded him time and time again about how dangerous that was. Jay was never all that concerned about that, though, because he had a simple plan: If it's someone or something dangerous he'd punch or kick them, slam the door, and run. He's told Tony about his plan before and Tony had told him it was one of the most ridiculous things he's ever heard Jay say- and he's heard Jay say a lot.

"Tony!" Jay exclaimed like a little kid when he opened the door to see Tony standing there texting on his phone. Tony looked up at Jay and smiled, putting his phone away.

"Hey." Tony said, stepping in to the house….. Jay immediately slung his arm around Tony's neck and started walking with him towards the kitchen.

"How was school?" Jay asked as they walked the short distance.

"You don't really care, do you?"

"Nope." Jay grinned as they reached the kitchen.

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled. How he so badly wanted to lean in to the touch and have Jay hold him close… But that was a stupid thing to think- he had a boyfriend, and… and he and Jay were _just _friends; there was no use thinking otherwise. Tony shook the thought from his head and gave a cheery hello to everyone.

"How's everyone doing?" Tony asked. He honestly didn't really care, (he had too much to think about), he just wanted to be polite.

James had his eyes closed, head still resting atop Logan's, lost in his thoughts. Logan gave a small smile and shrugged, "We've been better." He said.

Tony raised an eyebrow, taking the seat offered by grandma, who put her plate in the sink and left the kitchen. "What do you mean?" He asked. Of course, Tony already knew of their situation, but the shift in their demeanor from when he last saw them had him a bit worried.

James sighed and sat up, removing his hand from Logan's and rubbing his eyes irritably. This whole situation had him so on edge he's amazed there isn't a hole in one of the walls right now. "He means our dads' have spies out for us now." James deadpanned. He was tired. He just wanted to sit and not worry about anything for once in his life. James rested his head on Logan's shoulder and Logan carded his fingers though James' hair, making James give a small sigh in content.

Tony frowned, "Spies? That's a bit extreme. How do you even know this?"

"Long story short: We were at McDonalds when this guy, Jason comes up to me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, _Jason_? As in, _Jason Bluegrass_?" Tony asked cutting Logan off.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know his last name, and frankly I don't really care- he was annoying." Logan didn't see James smile lightly at his comment.

"Um, blonde hair, green eyes, kinda tall?" Tony described.

"Uh… yeah! That's him."

Tony scoffed and shook his head, "That guy came up to me on campus today, asking if I wanted to help him with some spy crap, and that I'd earn money and- _oh_." Tony's eyes widened and he turned to look at Jay, who, until now, had been sitting quietly beside him.

"He's trying to recruit new members." He mumbled to himself, but still loud enough that everyone heard him. He sat up in his chair abruptly before leaning in close to the table. "Guys do you know what this means?"

"Our fathers' are psychopaths?" James suggested, raising an eyebrow but keeping his eyes closed.

Jay shook his head, "_And_ they're going to go all out with this- they won't stop till they have you both separated. James, what did you say when you were rushing Logan away?"

"Um… I don't remember, but I know I made it sound like were visiting from out of town."

"Out of town?" James nodded. "Out of town…" He repeated to himself, chewing on his bottom lip in deep thought. "Tony, about what time would you say Jason came up to you on campus?"

Tony blew out air through his lips, "Uh… right before my last class so… around 6."

"I'll never understand why you chose to have your classes so late." Jay said, shaking his head.

"It's only Mondays, and Fridays." Tony defended.

"Anyway," Jay continued, "You guys left for McDonald around… 7-ish."

"Well yeah but we didn't actually get to McDonalds until a few hours later; when they were just starting to serve lunch." Logan told him.

"Okay, so, assuming he had classes around the same time Tony did, he would have had just enough time to be able to go and talk to your parents' before his classes start. That was hours ago so… they _have_ to have planned something else by now."

"Of course…" Logan mumbled to himself, chewing on his thumbnail. "But how are we going to figure out what they're up to?" Logan felt James shrug and looked down at him.

"We've come this far. If we pay enough attention we might be able to piece it all together." James said, looking across the table to Jay and Tony through his bangs.

"Yeah but even if, we need to know for sure." Tony said.

"What we need, children, is a spy of our own." Jay said, leaning back in his chair as he began rubbing his hands together with a mischievous grin playing at his lips. He shifted his eyes to his left and James and Logan soon wore matching grins, but Tony remained oblivious.

"Well good luck finding someone for _that_ wack-a-doodle job." Tony said, resting his elbows on the table and taking the chain around his neck in his grasp to play with it. A little while later, Tony had the sneaking suspicion he was being watched and looked up, only to find the other three looking at him and wearing matching, manipulatively mischievous grins. Looking back from James and Logan, to Jay, everything clicked in his head and he dropped his chain, shaking his head.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, and _no_! Absolutely not! I _won't_ do it!" Tony refused, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, stubbornly looking away from them.

* * *

A/N: Oh he's so gonna do it… _Eesh_ so I read back to some of my other chapters for… research, I guess, and they all seem kinda… dumb. I don't know, maybe it's just me but… I feel like they could have been better and a little less sappy- although I am still pretty proud I got thus far… Psh ah well. Maybe the chapters have gotten better… What do you peoples think? Oh yeah, and review to this little chappy too please :]


End file.
